Untold Stories
by Bao Blossom
Summary: all the S+K scenes the game misses out on, you know, thoughts, when they spend the night some where... that kind of stuff, what I think happened being a S+K fan ^^! *no OOC* I hope... (LAST chapter up... *sniffle* i'm finished)
1. Mysterious Traveler

Dsclaimer: I DO NOT own Chrono Cross, cuz if I did I would have made more CG scenes with Kid and Serge and the ending would have actually been an ending!!! *growls*  
  
Plot: Ah yes, another classic, when they first meet (kawaii!) after the fight with Karsh and the Shaker bro's off to Arni they go!  
  
~~  
  
"Oh and Serge. don't go tryin any funny stuff just cuz I'm cute n' all." She smirked  
  
Serge couldn't help but smile at the smart remark and he set his hand over his middle shaking his head. Kid's smirk widened into a sly smile then, uncrossing her arms she made her way off the small cliff, stopping where Serge was and setting her own hands over her hips.  
  
"I'm serious. I just saved yer arse and what not, but I don't know you at all. and you damn well know I could kick your ass." she smiled  
  
"If you're so concerned of me doing any 'funny stuff' then why did you save me in the first place?" he asked walking up to where she was.  
  
She eyed him before beginning to walk off again, with him a few paces behind. "I told you I hate unfair fights. but, besides that." she continued.  
  
He waited for her answer, simply watching her ponytail sway as she walked "I might tell ya someday." she finished  
  
She didn't turn to face him, but continued walking, and he simply observed in silence.  
  
"So Serge, have any idea how ya ended up dead?" she asked finally turning back to face him  
  
"Huh? Uh. I don't really know. what happened to me in the first place. What happened just a couple hours ago, I was, obviously alive, at the beach. then I, heard someone calling my name."  
  
"Who was it?"  
  
Serge looked to Kid as he walked, remembering the faint voice, it was definitely a woman's voice. and she sounded a lot like."  
  
"Well?"  
  
He jerked in surprise "Um. I don't really know. but someone I couldn't see called my name, it was as if I could only hear her voice and nothing else."  
  
"her voice? Was it yer girl friend or somethin?"  
  
His cheeks turned pink. "I don't have a girlfriend."  
  
"boyfriend?"  
  
Serge turned purple "No!!"  
  
Kid smiled lifting up her arms defensively "just checking. I've been out at sea a lot ya know and that ain't something too odd."  
  
Serge scowled at her and she laughed "So nothin' or no one? someone as handsome as you ain't taken? Hahaha!"  
  
Serge looked down at the forest floor passing under his feet, blushing of course.  
  
"Awww come on. I'm just kiddin ya. don't get all shy on me now." she smiled trying to catch a glimpse at his face.  
  
"I don't have a girlfriend." he said again, only whispering it now.  
  
"That's ok. if no one eva asks ya you can always have me." She smiled  
  
His ears went red and Kid smirked in satisfaction.  
  
"You're a very direct person aren't you?" asked Serge  
  
"I say what I mean and mean what I say. Don't see the point at keepin' things to myself when I wanna speak my mind."  
  
"Makes sense."  
  
"Course it does! I'm not a guy, and actually think before I speak."  
  
"I resent that."  
  
Kid smiled.  
  
"So. where do you come from? You said you were new to the islands right? and what were you doing down at Cape Howl?" he asked  
  
"I got business down here, that's all, anywho it doesn't matter why I'm here. I just am."  
  
"But what we--"  
  
"There's Arni." she interrupted  
  
The trees in the distance cleared out a bit revealing the small decorated entrance of Arni, Serge would have asked again, but even though she hadn't said or done anything to tell him, he knew it was best to keep quiet. As usual the old man greeted them with a kind welcome, and once in town Serge led the way to his house.  
  
Maybe it was the fact that it was dark, or maybe he was just tired, but things didn't seem normal in here, he led the way to his room and found it very changed, but of course, since he 'didn't exist' he guessed it was a normal side effect. His mother was nowhere to be seen, then he remembered what Leena had told him.  
  
"You all right mate."  
  
He snapped out of his thoughts to find Kid, without her smirk and a concerned look in her eyes.  
  
"I'm fine. sorry, um. you take the futon closer to the chair, I'll take the one by the window. nights here can get cold." He said settling down on the thin mattress.  
  
He was too serious, and it made Kid uncomfortable.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Serge took off his red bandanna and ran his hand through his deep blue hair, anguish sketched all over his face. She couldn't help but feel pity for him. "what isn't wrong? I pass out at the beach, I see strange visions, wake up and nobody knows me, finding out I died ten years ago. nothing is the same, my mom is dead too, Acacia Dragoons start attacking me for being a ghost." he sighed "And I have no idea why this happened to me."  
  
Kid let him have a few moments of silence, staring at her dagger before she decided to say something.  
  
"Sorry bout your mom. I know what it's like, loosing a loved one and being alone. welcome to the club." She smiled dryly.  
  
Serge looked back to find her taking off her boots and gloves, after that she proceeded with her red vest the lay down on her futon.  
  
"Sleep well mate."  
  
He watched as she shifted into a comfortable position and sighed one last time before relaxing. 'sleep?' he would do anything but sleep tonight, there was too much on his mind, nothing made sense and he wasn't comfortable enough to go to sleep.  
  
"Good night." he said getting up from the futon  
  
"Where are ya goin?" asked Kid turning  
  
"Just to the balcony. I'll be right back. in a minute."  
  
"No you won't." she said shifting over to see him  
  
He watched as she supported her head against her hand, and with his eyes, followed her body line that was now more accentuated by her current position. He mentally shook his head and turned to the balcony again  
  
"Look. Serge, I know how you feel right now, but you ain't gonna accomplish anythin' by moping around or worrying. You need to do something about it, you need to find out, and to do that you need to get some rest. If ya really wanna help yerself, then just let it go for tonight, and get to sleep."  
  
He thought about it for a while, she was right of course, but.  
  
"that's easier said than done."  
  
"Then don't be afraid. to trust me. We made a deal mate. remember? And trust is what this deal is all about."  
  
Serge now looked at her with intrigue and amazement, she was a very beautiful person, not just physically speaking, her very soul was captivating.  
  
"Oh fer cripes sake! Would ya just get to bed?!"  
  
He snapped out of his thoughts to find she had her hand over her waist, eyebrows raised expectantly.  
  
"I ain't gonna eat ya you know." she smirked  
  
He smiled inspite of himself and made his way back to his futon, taking his boots off as she turned her back to him again.  
  
"But I warn ya. if ya start to snore I'll kick yer arse out of the hut."  
  
he smiled again. Then finally lay on the futon using his arms as pillows.  
  
"Kid?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"You said you helped me for two reasons. one was the unfair odds. what was the other?"  
  
She drew her legs closer to her body and tucked her arms protectively over her chest.  
  
"I might tell ya. someday."  
  
~~*°*~~  
  
A/N: tada!!!!! ¬¬ um oki, just thought I should have this moment in my little archive, so..... ^^ hope you liked it, and oh, if you're a fan or art. good art, you should check out NoStyle's fanarts they kick ass!!!! They're at www.mediaminer.com ^^ and so awesome! I'm serious and BTW (thanks for the little favor I asked of ya!)  
  
Lalala. next chapter will be out shortly. but I don't have a date cuz I'm back in school and am discovering the horrors of calculus -_-' besides I lost the damn dialogues of the part I wanna post! So now I have to play the game all over again just to get to that part!!!! *sigh* Harry's yelling. so I guess I'll leave for now.  
  
Don't forget to review! -^o^- ohohohoho!!! 


	2. Viper Manor

A/N: heyyyyy! Wadaya know! My first Chrono Cross fic! Yay! And also one of the few one shot's I have! ^^ anywho just a note. I haven't actually finished the game yet. ¬¬ actually I'm not even halfway through it. ¬¬' ehem, but I still love it and I've read a lot of spoilers (a thing I don't usually do) so what I have here is well stuff I'm sure that happened ^^ takes place the evening they plan to sneak into Viper Manor. hope it makes sense. Enjoy!  
  
Getting to Know You  
  
"The Viper Mansion must be right above us."  
  
"Well, let's stay here till nightfall."  
  
Serge nodded at the suggestion.  
  
"So. you're Sergio and you're Kira?" asked Nikki  
  
"Bad with names are ya?" observed Kid  
  
"Bonding with people had never been my thing dude."  
  
Kid lowered her head and raise an eye brow.  
  
"et." Nikki finished smiling nervously  
  
"Anyway I'm Kid and this is Serge."  
  
"Serge.?"  
  
the mentioned, had gone to sit against the wall of the well, he turned to look at Nikki when he was mentioned.  
  
"Isn't much for word is he?" asked Nikki  
  
"Wouldn't know, don't have long meeting him, but he seems like a good bloke, hell he agreed to let you join us." She laughed at Nikki, and Serge couldn't help but smile.  
  
"¬¬ mmmm. Whatever man. look I'm tired of chasing weird plants and stuff, I'm gonna doze off a bit, wake me by nightfall."  
  
"Yeah yeah." said Kid as Nikki took a spot a few feet from Serge.  
  
She stayed facing the underwater vein and the waterfall that was nearby. She had a very strait posture, the one that let you know without her speaking that she was a proud, stubborn person, her fists always hung clenched by her side, making you think twice about crossing her, yet she had such delicate and graceful moves, and a body so petite that it made you think she was frail, wanting to protect her as is she were of glass. Kid bent her knees and sat cross legged on the ground. Serge blinked, for the first time since Kid had been staring at the water, and he realized he had been staring at her. He forced his mind to be interested in a small rock beside him while he tried his best not to blush. why had he been staring at her? Better yet, why had he been blushing?  
  
Involuntarily he lifted his eyes again and saw her boots and one glove, the right one it seemed, to the side of her, she had her legs over the edge of the rock and was swaying them gently to and fro in the clear water. Again he found himself staring at her back.  
  
"Oi mate, you wanna bore a hole through me?"  
  
He jumped at the sound of her voice, she hadn't turned around or stopped her legs from moving, she just spoke.  
  
"Your gaze is not very light or soft you know." She said turning to him and smiling. "Gives me the jitters, feels like yur looking into my spirit or somethin'"  
  
"S- sorry."  
  
"Damn mate, you gotta talk more often, if you scream my name and I can't see ya, I wouldn't be able to recognize ya. Plus you got a nice voice."  
  
Serge, as usual, didn't say anything but only looked into her playful, childlike eyes. Her smile faded slowly as she simply looked back.  
  
Both gave a jump as an awful grunting noise came from behind them. Nikki, was now sprawled on the rock and snoring like there was no tomorrow, good thing he only did this occasionally.  
  
" weird ol' bugger. he trying to snort his brains out or something?"  
  
Serge chuckled.  
  
"Hey! You can smile, first time I've seen you do it."  
  
Serge smiled and made his way over to where Kid was sitting, due to the fact that now being close to Nikki did not make him exactly comfortable.  
  
"I simply haven't had much to smile about." He said crossing his legs and sitting down  
  
"Guess you're right, if some one called my a bloody ghost and I saw my grave I wouldn't exactly be jumping for joy. So mate. why do you want to get into Viper Mansion?"  
  
"to know."  
  
"know?"  
  
"I just want to know , I want to see if I can understand somehow, what happened, I was at the beach with Leena." he stopped seeing Kid's questioning face "um........ a friend." What was that?? He thought to himself "then suddenly I go to a town, that used to be my own, but where my mother is gone, nobody knows me, and better yet I died ten years ago. Makes you feel desperate not to know anything. it's like having amnesia."  
  
Kid looked to Serge with compassionate eyes, she had never thought of it that way. poor bloke.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Me?" she asked snapping out of her trance "I have business to take care of up there."  
  
Something about the way she said that, told Serge not to push things, so he didn't. instead he looked down at the ripples she was making with her dainty feet.  
  
"Stuffy in here ain't it?" she asked  
  
he nodded. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, smiling to herself at something Serge could only guess. The way her lips curled up at the corners, and her eyes, even closed, showed her happiness, the way her eyebrows moved slightly up and down, and her thick eyelashes fluttered every now and then. The way her head moved discreetly from side to side, and the way the muscles in her arms adjusted to the soft shifting of her body.  
  
"Yer staring again aren't ya?" she said without notice.  
  
He flinched. "am I really that weird?" she asked finally facing him  
  
He shook his head. "I just." he stuttered "how did you know?"  
  
"I told you mate, your gaze is one of the strongest weapons you have. it's too deep and intense to go unnoticed, especially if ya stare. Makes me feel vulnerable, knowing or thinking that you can see. well me."  
  
Serge knotted his brows, he didn't really understand. And Kid knew, she chuckled and went back to looking at the water.  
  
"You can see a person through your eyes, I mean really see them, the way they are, no masks or acts. because of your innocence you see them as they truly are. I never show myself to anyone. I have never and will never, and the feeling that you can do what no one else can, well gets me to freak out. I really don't want anybody to see who I really am."  
  
"Why? You're a beautiful person."  
  
Kid looked to Serge with a tinge of red in her cheeks  
  
"Oi! You don't even know me! How would you know? Yer too trustin'! you can't do that with strangers boy. they could hurt you real bad. I could be a back stabbin thief for all you know. I could kill ya or betray ya or."  
  
"No."  
  
"Huh? What do you mean no? How would you know? You don't know me."  
  
"But I see you, just like you said. I can see who you really are, and I can see that you would never do something like what you mentioned. You would never hurt me. but you don't know me. You're the one who's too trusting."  
  
Kid blushed harder and swallowed a lump in her throat.  
  
"You can be strong for people, but when it comes to yourself you grow a bit insecure, but you take pity from no one. You have very much pride and honor, but you are reasonable and have so much love in your heart you can become compassionate at times. You stand tall and brave, by yourself, as you are probably used to being, there is only one thing that really scares you and even though you have experienced it with great depth before, it's still there. loneliness."  
  
"All right shut up. Are you finished analizing me or do you want me to undress too? Geez a person doesn't want to be told everything about themselves and especially doesn't wanna hear it from the mouth of another."  
  
"Sorry. But I never said it was true. you just did."  
  
Kid's mouth opened in shock. She lowered her head trying to hide her blush and suddenly felt incredibly stupid.  
  
"Sorry." came Serge's voice  
  
"Why would you say somethin' if ya didn't think it was true?"  
  
Serge was temporarily out of words. "It was. just a guess."  
  
"It's invading one's privacy if you ask me, there are some things people don't like and I don----- ahhhhhhhh!"  
  
"Kid!"  
  
a *thump* and a big splash echoed in the underground cavern.  
  
"Kid!" said Serge jumping into the water himself, as soon as he had touched the ground Kid burst out of the river, coughing and sputtering.  
  
"Are you ok?" asked Serge stepping over to where she was.  
  
She regained a little air by taking in deep breaths then growled and looked over at the rock where she had been sitting.  
  
"What happened?" asked Serge again  
  
He watched as her eyes scanned the rock and finally stopped, Serge was about to look when her fist beat him to it, he heard a disturbing crunching noise and couldn't help but wince. When she removed her fist her could see something that used to have a lot of legs, a pair of pinchers and a lot of spiky things around it's body.  
  
"Damn bugs." Said Kid wiping off some yellow liquid on her left glove.  
  
Serge hadn't seen anything but the splash, apparently this thing had bitten her, she was startled and started to get up, forgetting her feet where in water she put one under her to push herself up and slipped on the mossy rock, causing her to hit her rump, them slide into the water.  
  
"Shit, just when my skirt was starting to dry off." She said hoisting herself up to the rock again.  
  
She shook her arms a bit then wiped her face and shook her hair to the side, with both hands she started squeezing the top of her ponytail working her way down.  
  
"Ow!!! My cute little ass." she said rubbing her backside.  
  
After deciding it had enough pampering she took off the small red outer shirt and squeezed out all the water in it, then she extended it and set it on a dry patch on the rock. Not aware the he was staring again he jumped at the sound of her voice.  
  
"You can get out of the water now my hero." Kid said smiling at him  
  
He blushed and also made his way to the rock.  
  
"d'ya jump to save little ol' me?" she asked tauntingly  
  
a crack in the rock next to him became very interesting as his face began to heat up. Kid smiled, in a less malicious way and put her hand over his leg.  
  
"Thanks mate. good to know some one gives a damn about me."  
  
Before she could remove it, Serge held it back gently. She looked to him with question in her eyes. He however was looking at her hand. Squinting.  
  
"er."  
  
he took it close to his face and pushed it away a little, with shaky hands he approached two fingers to her index. He frowned.  
  
"I can't see." He said  
  
She could understand that. it had gotten dark since they were here but. "can't see what?"  
  
"here." he said taking her hand to his mouth and putting part of her index finger in it.  
  
She blushed four shades of red but didn't pull her hand back.  
  
"Did I miss something?" asked a familiar voice  
  
Kid turned her head and Serge lifted his eyes to see Nikki staring at them with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Can't imagine what you two did while I was sleeping."  
  
"Why you.!" started a blushing Kid.  
  
Serge took Kid's hand out of his mouth and spit to the side. Then glared at Nikki.  
  
"Let's see. Kido has her shirt off, both of you are soaking wet and Serge is sucking Kido's finger. hmmmmmm"  
  
"You weirdo hentai! I fell in the river cuz some stupid critter bit me an Serge was just... um. was. er, what were ya doin?"  
  
"You had a pincer stuck in you finger, couldn't get it out with my hands because my hands shake too much and I can't see a thing anymore. So I sucked it out. Satisfied?" he asked Nikki  
  
he raised his eyebrows "uh huh. dammit why not accept it? I'm not saying it's a bad thing man! Besides you two make a cute couple, your kids would come out as freaking super models."  
  
'Super model kids? they would all have their fathers eyes, those eyes are too beautiful to end at Serge, and maybe with my hair, or even Serge's. what would a little tiny Serge look like?'  
  
"Oi!!" she shook her head and blushed 'What's this dumb ass got me thinkin?!?!? My kids Father???!' "Where'd you get the lame brain idea that he and I are together?! You hentai! If ya don't shut up I'll be forced to kick your sorry ass so bad you won't be able to so much as to blink without it hurt'n!"  
  
"Chill dudete. he's not that bad is he?"  
  
'. I'm actually. at loss of words. I'm actually stuttering! Damn him' thought Kid.  
  
"Yer askin' for it.!" she warned  
  
"Ok ok. I get it, let's just go ok? it's already dark isn't it?"  
  
Serge heard Kid growl and gave thanks to the darkness that hid his shy blush.  
  
~~*°*~~  
  
A/N: sooooo what do you think? You know when it is ne? ¬¬ obviously the night they plan to sneak into Vipers Manor, I'm really just up to the point... but I already know how the damn game ends T-T *sobs* I hate spoilers!!!!! ¬¬ but who forces me to read them??????? Moooouuu!!! *growls* anyway. if ya liked it leave a review, and if I screwed something up tell me please so I can correct it ne? ^^ arigatou for reading minna!!  
  
Bao 


	3. Where Ripples Become Waves

A/N: ¬¬ no one ever reads these. so I'll just say sorry for the long delay. blame it on my Calculus teacher. and well. yeah. this one takes place when Kid gets poisoned by Lynx. classic ne?  
  
  
  
Guldove  
  
~~  
  
"Are you willing to jump to your death?" Lynx's cold voice rang in their ears  
  
Nikki fidgeted uncomfortably, and Serge's brow furrowed. Kid looked form side to side then to the 'hostage' in her arms. Taking a step back she looked over the balcony, she was never a heights person, and it was a long way down, but, nothing that could kill them. and there seemed to be no other way. maybe.  
  
Serge stared into Lynx's eyes and saw they were full of malice, the small smile that tugged at his lips made him even more edgy. A glint of silver was all he saw as his hand moved rapidly from his side, to the inside of his clothes. A dagger. It was flying through the air before he knew what had happened, aiming at someone. at Kid!  
  
"Kid!" he extended his arm out, trying in vain to prevent something he knew would turn out for the worse.  
  
Kid's braid snapped turning her head quickly as her eyes caught site of the dagger,  
  
"Look out!" without turning her body she pushed out her arms, not quite knowing why she had done this until she saw Riddel sprawl out on the floor. The second Riddle hit the floor, the dagger hit it's mark as well.  
  
Anger, pain and fear hit Kid with the same force as the dagger. 'That bastard wanted to get me! Risking Riddel's life in the process. Stupid beast!' Her legs gave way at the intense wave of pain and she crouched, clutching her stinging side. 'No!' her mind screamed, she couldn't give up now! There was still her mission, her vengeance, their escape out of here. and Serge. he was important too. why so much, she didn't know.but. she had to get up.  
  
Still clutching her side with her right hand she forced her legs to extend. One eyes still shut and breathing deeply she stood, taking a look around her. Riddle to her side had her arms extended towards her, as if wanting to help in some way. ironic. Viper, Karsh and the two dragoons had an expression of amaze and confusion towards her. Probably asking themselves why she had done it, but hey. she was a thief, not a murderer. Nikki looked at her with similar expressions, only he was worried about her.  
  
Then she looked to her left. and he was. she almost pitied Serge. A look of utter horror and worry replaced his solemn tranquil face. She didn't know if he wanted to scream or cry or just stare at her. She looked into his eyes and saw something she had never seen in Serge, and even not knowing him, knew it was something out of place in this innocent boy. Something he should not feel. Rage.  
  
Her jaw clenched as another wave of pain spread through her, she staggered back a few paces now with both hands on her abdomen.  
  
She heard a gasp from Riddel and someone's footsteps running towards her, then fading away. Opening her eyes she saw something that instead of scaring her, made her terribly sad and utterly disappointed. She hadn't even felt the ledge under her body, but there it was, above her, getting further and further away.  
  
Serge appeared over the rails and she had to smile at the look of worry and frustration on his face. for her? He was worried for her? It was. an odd feeling. She felt at home again, the way Lucca used worry over her getting a scratch on her elbow or a cut on her arm. worry. She didn't like for her to worry, Serge shouldn't do it either. he wouldn't have to! She would get through this no matter what.  
  
Pain and a wave of cold now surrounded her body, she had hit the ocean, back first, involuntarily she gulped a mouthful of sea water, her lungs already starting to cough it up. She had to get out, to live. she had to!  
  
"Kid!" he yelled over the railing, he caught site of her seconds before she hit the salty water. The waves were to strong, maybe she was still alive, but she couldn't survive alone with waves like that. he had to-  
  
"What do you live for?" came a voice behind him. He turned to face Lynx, or the shadow of Lynx, whoever he was, a murderer, as Kid had called him, yes he was just that.  
  
"What are you willing to die for?" Lynx spoke again looking at the railing. Serge thought about his last sentence. 'what are you willing to die for?' to die for? Kid? Would he give his life for hers? Practically a stranger he had met just a day ago, were his feelings toward her so strong already that he was willing to die for her? What were his feelings for her? Questions without answers were interrupted by Lynx's voice again.  
  
"I've been waiting for you Serge. waiting a long, long time"  
  
Serge looked at him confused, on his guard, not knowing what was going to happen.  
  
"Now come to me. the Assassin of time. THE CHRONO TRIGGER!"  
  
Serge's brows knotted in confusion, he understood less and less as Lynx continued to talk.  
  
"Come to me Serge."  
  
Serge looked at the feline beast through narrow eyes, what was he talking about? Come to him? He had to be insane! He would never go near someone as dishonorable as to attack with a trick weapon, and at two unprepared women. Never.  
  
He looked at Lynx with angry determined eyes, shaking his head not even believing Lynx would ask such a thing. then without hesitation he put a hand on the rail, lifting the rest of his body over it.  
  
"N-no!" he heard Lynx yell at him.  
  
The salty air stung his eyes and he felt his stomach go up to his throat seeing the sea under him, but fear didn't have a place in his mind now, he only thought of one person.  
  
Kid. ~ His eyes opened suddenly. He was again, in strange surroundings, a soft straw bed under him and a wooden roof over him. His head was a little unfocused as he sat up and was finally on his feet again.  
  
"You're finally awake. If you're looking for your friends, they're outside." the voice of an elder woman surprised Serge a bit and he turned to face her.  
  
She wore a smile and had lovely blue eyes, just like. Kid's. he nodded at the woman and ran for the door. Trying to remember what had happened last night. He remembered crashing into the water, and searching, seeing Nikki fall beside him. then someone yelling from the coast.  
  
"Oi Serge! Finally woke up eh?"  
  
He had never been so pleased to hear a woman's voice. it was her. she was fine. she was there, her characteristic smirk, her bangs getting in her eyes, arms crossed, childish blue eyes looking into his. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in and felt a smile tug at his lips.  
  
"Give yer thanks to Korcha, he's the one that saved us after we fell off the cliff." She continued  
  
"No sweat." Serge noticed the slim boy a few feet away from him "it's just part of my job as a ferryman, but I have to admit you caught me by surprise when you came fallin' from the sky. You're lucky that it was the sea thatCHA fell into an not the rocks." He said to Serge  
  
Serge nodded and smiled at the boy, truly grateful for saving them.  
  
"But jeez Serge your such a wuss!" continued Kid, she looked at him, with disapproval in her eyes and. pink cheeks.  
  
"How could you get knocked out by such a short fall?" Serge looked at her carefully and saw her cheeks really were pink. He looked down at her stomach to see thin blood stained bandages. Worry came to his face again as Kid looked down at herself as well. She tried for a smile, although she didn't know what came out.  
  
"As for me. a little graze like this." her breathing started to get jagged "isn't enough to." she clutched her side and bent forward. "knock. me. down." her knees finally gave way and she fell on her right side, making her wince.  
  
Serge ran immediately to her side placing an arm over her shoulder. Korcha went as well placing a skinny hand on Kid's forehead.  
  
"Oh man, she's burning up!"  
  
Serge looked at Kid, watching as she took in deep, jagged breaths through her mouth, her eyes shut in pain, hand still over her right side, her body trembling. He felt awful. This was all his fault, if he had called out to her sooner, she could have avoided it. it was his fault.  
  
He took one of her hands in his and gave it a squeeze, not receiving any particular reaction from her.  
  
"There's a clinic nearby, we have to take her, come on, I need your help too!" said Korcha taking Kid's shoulders. Nikki approached and knelt down beside Kid as well. But both Nikki and Korcha stepped away as Serge took her in both his arms lifting her off the ground. Allowing her head to fall on his shoulder.  
  
"Which way.?" he simply asked Korcha  
  
"Uh. over here." said Korcha leading the way.  
  
Serge followed with a very silent Nikki behind him. ~ "Doc! Hey anyone here?" yelled Korcha as they stepped into the small hut.  
  
The nurse who was arranging a few things in the back turned to look at the party.  
  
"Oh my. She doesn't look good. Doctor!" she said eyeing the girl in Serge's arms  
  
Moments later the doctor stuck his head out from the room adjacent to the one they were in.  
  
"Yes? Is there a problem?"  
  
"Doctor we have a patient in a very serious condition." Said the nurse then to Serge "You can put her on that bed over there honey."  
  
Serge made his way towards a bed near a large window to his right, and gently set her down, worry and guilt invaded him still seeing her ragged breathing and trembling body.  
  
"Woah, nasty wound" said the doctor approaching "What happened?"  
  
"Long story short doc, she got stabbed." Interrupted Nikki  
  
"When?" asked the doctor taking off the stained bandages revealing a still open puncture.  
  
"Last night."  
  
"Last night? Why didn't you bring her sooner?"  
  
"We were out at sea doc. can you just. cure her?" asked Nikki again  
  
"She fell in the sea didn't she? The wound didn't get infected due to the large amount of salt in the water, that's good, but I don't understand why she's in so much pain, she did loose some blood, but she wouldn't be like this because of that. it would make her weak and, she's shaking."  
  
The doctor seemed to be getting more worried by the second, Serge could see the change in his face when he spoke.  
  
"So why is she.?" he began  
  
"It's a poison."  
  
"a poison? Well we have antidote." said Nikki  
  
"No no. you can't cure her with an ordinary antidote. it's something stronger than that. she's. she has fever. trembling and from what I can see is in pain. cold limbs. high pulse, her side is throbbing around the wound due to the strong circulation of blood. dammit." said the doctor taking a had to his mouth.  
  
"What is it?" asked Serge  
  
"I have to close the wound first, put some pressure on it and clean it, she doesn't need to loose anymore blood or get an infection." he took Kid 's shoulders and lifted her up, allowing the nurse to take off her outer red shirt, after that she went to a cabinet nearby and retrieved two bottles, an injection and bandages.  
  
Serge watched Kid's teeth clench as the nurse dabbed some liquid over the open flesh and couldn't help but feel guilty again, the doctor meanwhile was filling the needle with the contents of the smaller bottle. once ready he took the long needle and very slowly and carefully pierced the inside of her arm, at the level of her elbow. He looked up at the party.  
  
"Could you excuse us for just a few minutes, we have to change her." He said  
  
Nikki and Korcha nodded as the three men exited the room silently. It took him about ten minutes before all the medicine was in her system. He called them back in to see Kid in a long white gown, a bit more relaxed than a while ago, her eyes were no longer squeezing shut, and her jaw was relaxed, as well as the rest of her body. but she was still shaking slightly.  
  
"Is she ok now?" asked Korcha  
  
"We put some disinfectant on her wound" the doctor said "And I gave her something for the pain."  
  
"But.?" asked Nikki speaking Serge's mind.  
  
The doctor taking some thick yellow blankets and covering Kid up to her neck, then finally he turned to face her worried friends.  
  
"The patient seems to have been poisoned with Hydra Venom. I'd say the most she has to live is about two days."  
  
Two days. to live? She was going to die? Serge looked at the doctor in disbelief.  
  
"If we had some Hydra Humour, we would be able to neutralise the poison."  
  
So there was a cure. there was a chance?  
  
"Doc, if we find this Hydra Humour, we can save this girl?" asked Korcha  
  
Serge and Nikki both looked at the doctor for his answer, with nothing left to do but hope.  
  
"Yes. but, that's impossible."  
  
Nikki frowned, Serge simply looked at the doctor waiting for his explanation. There had to be a good reason they couldn't do it, but no matter what the reason he would get past it.  
  
"Hydras are now extinct on El Nido."  
  
"What do you mean extinct? What's going on?" asked Korcha again  
  
Serge barely heard Korcha's words as he felt his very spirit collapse. Extinct? Then, how would they save Kid? Was there no way to do it? Was this it? She couldn't die. he had barely even known her, and now this. all hope was gone. why did it have to happen so soon? And, to her? Why did she have to be the one? While these questions with no answer flooded his mind he barely heard the doctor and nurse's explanation as to why the Hydras were now extinct.  
  
"Is there no way to find this humour?" the familiar voice of Nikki brought him back to the current situation "If we cross the sea to the mainland, there might be a chance right?"  
  
The doctor looked at Nikki then down at the bed Kid was now sleeping in  
  
"That. is not possible."  
  
The three men flinched at his answer, their hope being ripped to shreds  
  
"The currents of El Nido are extremely dangerous this time of year, it is highly improbable to cross the sea, unless you are on a large vessel, and even if you manage to get there, the chances of finding the Hydra Humour are bleak. there is, not much time."  
  
the party simply stared at the doctor, not really believing there was no way out of something as serious as this.  
  
"Doctor?" the nurse said cautiously  
  
without notice the doctor rapidly began to walk out of the room, pushing Korcha aside  
  
"Hey where are you going? Nothing's been resolved yet!" protested Korcha  
  
The doctor stopped without looking back at them "Excuse me. I need to be alone for a while."  
  
Nothing was left to do but watch the hippie man exit the room. Nikki turned to Serge, frightfully serious  
  
"Serge. what are we going to do? Kid is going to die if we leave her like this."  
  
As if he didn't already know, the thought was eating him alive, this was all his fault, they had teamed up for the wrong reason, if she would have gone alone to the mansion she probably would have made it out the same way, without having to worry for them, they caused her too much trouble. His hand made his way to his forehead, she couldn't die.. He wouldn't be responsible for the death of a young woman he barely met two days ago, and yet had had her friendship since the moment she had made her first wise crack at him for her being cute, he already cared for her as more than a friend and even though that was ridiculous it was true, he didn't know why or how but he did care for her, and it didn't make any sense.  
  
"Is this some kind of joke? Wait a second, I'll go get the doctor."  
  
Apparently Serge wasn't the only one with strange feelings for Kid. Korcha had met her that same day. and already he was fixed up on her. maybe she had something.  
  
"Woah!" Korcha jumped back into the room "Who the hell are you?" he said  
  
"Whatz zis? Non apologiez for bumping into moi? Oh la la! Don't you know any mannerz?"  
  
The voice was awfully familiar. last night. he had heard it last night, the girl that looked like a harlequin. as if reading his mind the girl walked into the room as if she had just been announced, she looked around and finally focused on Kid's bed.  
  
"Ha ha! She iz down for ze count, just az I t'ought."  
  
Serge frowned.  
  
"Serge mon ami, why don't we just leave her be?"  
  
"Who are you and what's with the strange costume?" interrupted Korcha, just as well, Serge was about to say something he wouldn't normally say to a girl.  
  
"Se taire! I 'ave no buziness wit no chiken-hawk. I am 'aveing a converzation wit Serge. You are bothering moi, so keep your mouth shut!"  
  
"Why you! I ain't gonna letCHA barge in here and get away with all the stuff you said! You've made me mad! I'll show ya some manners, I ain't gonna cut you any slack just because you're a girl!"  
  
"Try if you dare.I am not so weak as to be caught by a chicken hawk." Harle said slyly  
  
"You've got some nerve! Yer gonna regret it. Charge!"  
  
Korcha ran to her, head first then almost tripped when the Harlequin disappeared before their very eyes.  
  
"Dammit, where'd she go?" he asked scanning the room  
  
"Ahahaha! You are amusing! Such a simpleton, it'z so much fun playing jokes on you."  
  
Serge followed the sound of her voice over to Kid's bed and saw her re- appear, a wide smirk on her face. He took a nervous step forward, she was after all working for Lynx, and she wasn't right hand just for being pretty. He wished she would get away from Kid's bed  
  
"I was only here to see how she was doing, but I had fun while I was at it."  
  
She turned to look at the sleeping Kid and smiled again, Serge was not even blinking, too afraid that if he lost her from sight she would do something to Kid. She startled him, quickly turning to face him.  
  
"So long Serge. au revoir mon ami. please dream of moi every night oui?"  
  
blowing a final kiss towards him she leap backward into the air, and disappeared. He stood tense a few more seconds wondering if she was really gone.  
  
"She's a loon. I just don't get her. yo Serge, are all your friends like this?"  
  
Serge shook his head "She's not."  
  
He was interrupted by the sound of a soft moan coming from Kid  
  
"S-Serge.."  
  
She was awake. she was fine. for now at least.  
  
"Go talk to her Serge!" urged Korcha  
  
He did as told and kneeled down next to her bed. She had a look in her eyes he had never seen before. he didn't like it. sadness. It didn't suit her. she swallowed hard before continuing.  
  
"Serge. I'll leave this. with you. it's my. favorite, amulet."  
  
She took a shaky hand from out of the covers and gave him something that looked like a small purple bag. He took it brushing her cold delicate fingers. Then he looked at her again with the same sad eyes she had.  
  
"Remember. what. the prophet. said. Serge." she took in a deep breath and continued.  
  
"Where. did. it all start. where. do angels. loose their. way."  
  
She was talking about last night. the Time Prophet they had encountered before their fight with Marcy. she was asking him to continue his mission, without her.  
  
"Try. to remember. Serge."  
  
She smiled the slightest bit, still with sad eyes, as if trying to tell him not to worry, then took in another deep breath.  
  
"I'm feeling. a bit. tired. I'm gonna. rest up. for a. while."  
  
She could no longer keep her already drooping eyes opened and finally gave into the fatigue. Serge simply watched as she went into an uncomfortable sleep once again. He took in a deep breath and got up, staring at the amulet she had given him.  
  
"You heard the Doc Serge. there are no more Hydras in this world, and on top of that there's no way to get to the mainland, and El Nido isn't that small a place. are you going to take a one in a million chance, to search for this thing, just to save a girl you barely even know?"  
  
Serge looked to Korcha, then at Kid again. he barely even knew? That wasn't true. he hadn't known her for very long, but. he knew her, she had let him see who she really was her, and he was grateful to her for that, due to the fact that she never let anyone else do it. He was the exception. he vaguely wondered why. But that didn't matter, as he said before, he would not be responsible for her death.  
  
"Hey whatCHA gonna do?"  
  
Serge looked to Korcha with determined eyes, he had never wanted to do something with so much force before, the thought frightened him and inspired him at once.  
  
"I'll find a way to save her."  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Nikki give a knowing smile, that then turned into a smirk. Korcha as well seemed to have gotten his hope back with that little phrase.  
  
"Alrighty then. I'll come along with ya." he said  
  
Huh? Serge looked the skinny kid over. he had a crush on Kid. that was a little more than obvious. but he wouldn't mind, they were all after the same goal and three was better than two.  
  
"Um. by the way. do you even have a clue to where to start looking?"  
  
Damn. he had forgotten about the whole Hydra situation. His hand clutched his forehead again, thinking about a possible solution, there had to be one. He had promised himself he would save Kid, and he would do anything to keep his promise.  
  
Turns out they had a small but effective lead, as the nurse reminded Korcha they could go see the shaman. Not really knowing what they would discover, they agreed. There was no quick and easy way to do this, but there had to be a way none the less, be it the hardest one, he would take on anything.  
  
Serge actually was happy to hear the news, this was something at least. maybe it could work. They went outside and it was decided they would go seek the Shaman's advice, afterwards they would get prepared and leave with Korcha to Termina.  
  
The shaman revealed the amulet had great power, and that there was a way to get to Serge's original world again, where Hydra's weren't extinct. Serge could not have been happier with the news. Their only lead had turned out to be the right one, luck was definitely with them. After gathering some information, weapons and elements, they met up with Korcha at the dock.  
  
"Are you ready to go? He asked seeing them approach  
  
"Yes." said Serge  
  
Korcha lifted an eyebrow and looked at him. "Are you really sure? Don'tCHA dare tell me you want to come back later, think about it carefully are you positively sure?" he asked again  
  
Serge hesitated, he had new elements, and even upgraded his swallow, but there was one thing he did want to do before he left.  
  
"Just one more minute." he said  
  
"Then get yourself ready. Someone's life depends on you so hurry up! Geez, you've got no sense of urgency!"  
  
Serge smiled and looked to his left, maybe he didn't, but the reason he was going to take a little longer, was the someone in question. He walked over to the clinic entrance and made his way towards Kid's room.  
  
The doctor was now over her again, Serge stepped up next to him, also contemplating Kids sleeping face, she looked different asleep than she did when she was with him, when they were walking together she seemed so strong a person, someone who could always be there. now she seemed to be, vulnerable and delicate. he liked both sides of her.  
  
"I'll do whatever I can." the doctors voice rang in his ears. "You dudes go do whatever you can for her. To be perfectly honest without the antidote, her chances of survival are close to zilch, but we cannot give up without a fight."  
  
The doctor turned and smiled at Serge, a strange goofy smile, Serge only smiled back, he took one final long look at Kid 'I'll save you.' he said to her silently. He didn't notice the doctor's smile widen or Nikki smirk at him. Then simply made his way to the door again and was held back by the nurse  
  
"We'll do every thing we can. don't give up hope." she said  
  
He simply smiled and planned to do just that. for her.  
  
~~  
  
"She holding up quite well in spite of herself, strong little dudete. um listen could you take over for just a bit, we're out of disinfectant right? I'll go get some and be back real soon."  
  
"Yes of course. you could also use some rest doctor, take a light nap."  
  
"No, I'll be fine, just watch her while I'm gone will ya?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
The nurse watched the doctor exit the room, not as pessimistic as the last time. She was glad, the fellow's spirit could be broken real easily by his patients, and this girl was no exception. True, she was holding up unlike anyone she had ever seen, but the effects of Hydra poison were almost always irreversible without the antidote. she could see very little hope in such short time the patient had left.  
  
The nurse took a seat on the small stool next to the bed and watched the young lady, no later had she sat down Kid began to stir. She gave soft weak moans before her eyes finally fluttered open. She looked weakly at the nurse, and she simply smiled back.  
  
"Where's. Serge?" she croaked  
  
"Serge?" asked the nurse  
  
Kid nodded and slowly continued "Red. bandanna. deep. blue eyes."  
  
"Oh the boy who brought you here?"  
  
Kid simply looked at the nurse, and she smiled again "You didn't know?"  
  
Kid shook her head. "Guess. I was. out."  
  
The nurse nodded.  
  
"So where. is he? Can I. talk to 'im?"  
  
"Oh he's gone, left a couple of hours ago actually. he." the nursed paused seeing the disappointed look in Kid's eyes  
  
"He. left?"  
  
"Oh but don't be sad honey. he'll be back"  
  
Now she looked confused "He's. coming. back? why?"  
  
"Well for you honey! Why else would he have gone to find the antidote?"  
  
Kid blushed lightly "He. left. to save. me?"  
  
"Of course. he wouldn't have left if not for that reason."  
  
Kid lay there, still breathing in short ragged breaths, trying to control the blood that rushed to her face, she didn't like blushing, it made her feel dizzy. Why would he go out of his way to save her? He had much more important things to do. just to save a..... friend?  
  
"don't you know.?" asked the nurse leaning in towards her  
  
"Know. What?"  
  
The nurse smiled. "Nothing sweety. you just rest now. if you want to see him again all you have to do is sleep. that's your part. just rest now."  
  
Kid in spite of herself closed her eyes. "He's. an idiot."  
  
The nurse simply listened.  
  
"He'll never find it. he's just. wasting. his time. with me. I only. slow him. down."  
  
"He doesn't seem to think so. In fact he thought the idea of leaving you like this was simply preposterous."  
  
"Did he. say that?" she asked blushing again  
  
"Not with his mouth."  
  
Kid's brow furrowed. She hadn't understood again. 'Kids.' the nurse thought.  
  
"What's your name sweety?"  
  
"Um. they call me. Kid."  
  
"Suits you." The nurse giggled "Now rest up Kid. I promise he'll be back."  
  
"I still. think. he's an idiot." she smiled  
  
"Would you do the same for him?"  
  
Kid lay there a few seconds then opened her eyes looking at the nurse. "Got me. there."  
  
The nurse smiled  
  
"Only. I wouldn't do it. to help. just a friend. but, something. more. whereas. he did."  
  
"Are you sure about that?"  
  
Kid looked at the nurse once more. Confusion and a little hope in her eyes.  
  
"Now that's enough! The doctor will have my blood if he knows I'm keeping you up like this. you just rest now, and don't worry. he'll be back and you'll get better, ok?"  
  
Kid swallowed a lump in her throat and nodded. The nurse did as well and got up, securing the covers up to her neck again. Then she went off to check on some things.  
  
"Why is. the idiot. so damn good lookin'?"  
  
The nurse giggled and exited the room, leaving Kid alone to her thoughts.  
  
~~  
  
The ground under Serge shone green as the air above him began to increment it's speed, forming two saucers that then darted forward and sliced at the serpent like creature.  
  
Razzly, the small fairy they had saved then lifted her wand as green light shone from under her as well. She gave a twirl with her wand in hand, a huge star forming over her, that then came down with incredible force over the Hydra.  
  
It bent over. It had weakened considerably. now however it was it's turn to attack. Something like yellow gas shot from it's mouth aiming for all three of them, Razzly was the only one who managed to dodge it, for the best, as a green innate it probably would have knocked her out.  
  
Korcha was now in the same state as the Hydra but none the less attacked, green energy surrounded the ground he was on, and thick green vines shot out from the ground under the Hydra, causing much damage. It was Serge's turn now, and time to end this.  
  
White energy shot out from under him and he shot towards the Hydra, in less than a second he was behind the Hydra having sliced it with a powerful blade strike. He returned to his place and watched the Hydra call out in pain, then fall hard on the ground.  
  
He breathed out a sigh of relief and wiped his brow, he really hated to kill the last one left in his world, but to save Kid, he would be willing to sacrifice anything, even himself, a Hydra was no obstacle either. he stepped over to the dead animal and extracted some thick green liquid from it's side.  
  
Then they headed back towards Guldove. they had taken enough time. Thanks to Razzly he found out that the Hydra had had some babies in her womb, so they wouldn't die out, all the better. But that's really not what concerned him now.  
  
~~  
  
Serge waited, in the small wooden hut, he had never been so impatient in his life, what was taking so long? He only had to make a medicine, and.  
  
"It's already close to nightfall." Said Razzly  
  
Serge looked outside the window to see the sky changing from a flaming orange to a deep blue, she was right. the door to Kid's room went ajar and Serge turned to see the doctor emerge, apparently tired.  
  
"How is she? Will she be alright?" asked Korcha beating Serge to it.  
  
The doctor looked around the room to anxious faces then smiled giving a thumbs up. "Yes, she has passed the critical period, there are no signs of complications from the poison."  
  
Sighs of relief and nervous chuckles could be heard in the room. Serge simply closed his eyes and took a deep breath taking in what the doctor had just said, he felt a huge weight lift off him and for the first time in a long time, smiled.  
  
"The girl has held up well, but only thanks to you dudes. You have done the impossible by finding the antidote. I still cannot believe it." said the doctor that same goofy smile on his face again.  
  
He looked from Korcha, to Nikki, then to Razzly and finally to Serge "You. with the red bandanna, you're Serge correct?"  
  
Serge nodded not sure of the question  
  
"She would like to speak with you. It'll be a little while longer before she falls asleep from the anaesthetic, will you speak with her dude?"  
  
She wanted to speak to him? He nodded. The doctor did as well and led him into the next room.  
  
"I will be in the room next door. so call me when you need me and do not forget that even though the poison is gone she has not completely recovered." he warned  
  
Serge nodded and the doctor smiled at him. "Well then. catch you later dude." he said turning to the door.  
  
He took in a deep breath and looked to Kid's bed. She was sleeping, odd, he thought the doctor said it would still be a few more minutes till she fell asleep. he thought of just waiting till tomorrow to talk to her but finally decided to go over, after all he too wanted to see her again.  
  
He walked up to her bed and kneeled beside her, as he had done the first time he promised to save her.  
  
"Kid." he whispered  
  
She slowly turned her head and opened her eyes to greet him with a smile  
  
"Hehe. you've become bloody handsome while I was out of it." she smirked  
  
he gave the smallest smile, and then became solemn again. How could she still smile at him after all he had done to her?  
  
"I don't know all the details. but I heard what happened from the nurse." her face softened "Looks like there's been a lot goin on while I was asleep. I guess it proves that you can take care of yerself now eh?"  
  
How could it be that he had almost lost her? If they had come a few hours later. she would have.  
  
"Oi Serge." she said a bit groggily "Ya did good mate. why don't ya look cheerful for a change?"  
  
He looked away trying his best to give her a smile. She gave a small sigh as she suspected what was going on in his head.  
  
"Ha! I would've been alright without any antidote at all!" she said, her voice cracking from having gone so long without speaking. She held down her smile.  
  
"Struth. now I owe ya one." she said with half closed eyes  
  
He looked up to see her lids come over her cheerful blue eyes again. And her face relax.  
  
"Serge." she whispered "thanks."  
  
He looked sadly at her, even after her breathing became soft and deep. Then placed a soft hand over hers. This had been too close. all because of him. When they met, she said she would protect him from all the 'bloody bastards' who wanted a fight with him. Now the papers were switched. She had done enough for him, and now it was his obligation. his choice to protect her, at all cost.  
  
~*~  
  
-_-' don't kill me... I promise never to make such a long chapter again.. well at least not 17 damn pages! ¬¬ maybe 13 though.. ^^ hehehehe, well if you like long chapeters tell me, and if you don't. tell me.. and that's all cuz even though you've probably read longer chapters than this, you've never read one in MY story. so, you're probably tired so.bye! 


	4. On Water Dragon Isle

A/N: oki here's the deal, I haven't finished the game but I'm more than halfway through, anyway I know how it ends (damn spoilers!) so what I plan to do in this fic, is make it a multiple chapters, but each one is going to be a one-shot, instead of posting a new fic every time I get an idea. like the title says these are scenes, in the game, that it doesn't let you see, and that I think happened, o better yet what I wanted to happen (diabolical laughter) you know like thoughts or nights and whatever.  
  
This one is about when Kid passes out after they save the fairies, you know her memories and stuff, it shows thought during that sequence and a few minutes after she's done talking. phixed NeoFio a bit. hope she's not still OOC, and made MINOR (as in very few almost no.) changes. if you read it once, hell you can read it again but it's almost the same thing.  
  
I don't own CC blah blah blah. (PS: I use a word here 'tornasol', It means changing colors, spanish, sorry but I couldn't find something in english to replace it with :P)  
  
And for those of you who asked, OOC stands for Out Of Character, you know weird. like Kid saying 'Ahhhh! the evil kitty stabbed my tummy!' ¬¬ get it?  
  
~~ On Water Dragon Isle ~~  
  
"A very sad tragedy triggered by the acts of humans. we have lost so many of our people and loved ones." the small fairy shut her eyes, fighting back tears.  
  
"Although our village has been saved, no one here thinks kindly of man." she continued, looking sadly towards them "I am extremely sorry but. please leave this island as soon as you can."  
  
Serge looked around to the angry, melancholic fairies and decided it was for the best that they leave. after all, it was their fault these fairies had to suffer like this. He heard a soft whimper and the sound of a body hit the floor behind him. Turning to find an unconscious Kid on the floor.  
  
"What happened?" he asked the bud like creature as he rushed over to Kid's fallen body.  
  
"Blossom! I don't know.! She just shook her head and then passed out! Will she be all right Sergiepie?"  
  
Serge gently took her shoulder and shook it lightly, with no response. He removed his right glove to place a thumb gently over her wrist, relived to feel the blood moving under it.  
  
"She's fine. I think."  
  
"What are we going to do with her? We have to get back to the boat."  
  
"NeoFio. could you tell the fisherman to come and help me with her?"  
  
"Blossom! Oph course!"  
  
The small flower ran off to the lily pond and Serge looked down at Kid again. She wasn't the kind to pass out like that. why would she have.? Again he took her shoulders and lifted her up on his lap. Just making sure she wasn't injured or something.  
  
"Ohhhhh! Phisherman's not there!"  
  
Serge looked up to see NeoFio come running towards him, with a frown.  
  
"Phisherman's lepht!" she said again  
  
"He left?"  
  
The flower nodded vigorously. Serge sighed, he said he would wait for them, but then again, he looked at the tornasol sky. It was kind of late, it was actually getting dark.  
  
"What are we going to do Sergiepie?"  
  
Again he looked at the limp body over his lap, then to NeoFio. "I guess we'll have to spend the night here."  
  
"But where? I don't think these phairies will be too happy to have us." said the flower looking cautiously at the village, or what was left of it.  
  
"Just right of the big pond, there's a place you could stay." said a small voice beside them.  
  
Both turned to a small moving bush, from it emerged a small fairy with golden eyes and short forest green hair. She approached them shyly.  
  
"There are some old ruins. at least it's dry." she finished in a squeaky voice  
  
"Blossom! You're nice! Why are you helping us though?"  
  
"We judge humans before judging ourselves. I'm sure it wasn't you who killed the Hydra and caused the dwarves to come and attack us. they are too general, they are hypocrites, they say humans judge unfairly and they do as well."  
  
NeoFio looked away, and Serge smiled sadly at the fairy, then gently he placed an arm under Kid's knees and the other secure around her back, getting up slowly, letting her head fall gently on his chest. if only the little fairy knew. he decided to stay quiet though.  
  
"Thank you." was all he needed to say.  
  
~~  
  
"I phound them bud!" NeoFio emerged from a lush bush to Serge's right. "This way!"  
  
She disappeared behind the greenery again and Serge followed, taking cautious, clumsy steps. It hadn't taken them too long to find it, although it was a little hidden. The forest plants lessened gradually when finally he caught site of the old statues. It looked like a temple of some sort, or at least something that used to be a temple, everything was of stone, it would do.  
  
"NeoFio phound a bed!" Serge herd the little flower call from a distance "Will you be all right? Or can I help?"  
  
"You can stay there, I'll be fine."  
  
"Night night bud!"  
  
Serge looked around for her but only heard her rustling somewhere, at least all was well. There was a flat fallen stone to his right, it would be fine for Kid to lay down, he walked over and gently set her down taking his arms from under her.  
  
He gave a small sigh and rubbed his arms, after all he was not the strongest man in the world, he probably only weighed about 20 or 30 pounds more than her. But she was light for someone so strong.  
  
He looked down at her for a little longer, convincing himself that she was fine. he always did like the way she looked when she was asleep. It was like her hidden self emerging silently to the surface. Her innocence and frail emotions.  
  
Her face twitched and her brow dropped, slowly her legs got closer to her body and her arms found their way protectively over her chest. Again he set a hand over her arm, and she shivered. Of course she was cold. they were on an island that was 50% water. But he had nothing to cover her with.  
  
"Lu."  
  
her brows dropped more and she frowned. she was having a dream. a bad one from the looks of it.  
  
"Luc."  
  
but she was probably still cold, he got up and with his swallow cut the tips of the huge vines that wrapped themselves around the massive stone figures. Then placing them all in the centre, cast a simple fireball spell. Starting a warm fire.  
  
He looked back to Kid who seemed to have returned to normal. he was glad. he knew what it was like to have nightmares. he stopped his mind before even remembering the horrible vision. What made it even worse. was the fact that she was in it. Taking one last glance at her he made his way over to a fallen stone head, it would work. He jumped over a fallen pillar in his way and finally sat down leaning against the ruin, giving a small sigh. It had been a long day, like the day before. who knew what tomorrow might bring. it was better to rest.  
  
"sleep well." he whispered looking in Kid's direction.  
  
~~  
  
Kid sat up in surprise looking at her surroundings, alert for any movement or sound. What had happened?  
  
"Where am I?" she said still looking around, then beside a fallen stone figure she saw the familiar silhouette of a boy. She relaxed considerably then remembered. 'We have lost so many of our people and loved ones.' she heard the small fairy's voice. Recalled the tears threatening to run down her cheeks. So sad and powerless. Just the way she had been. when. "I fainted eh?"  
  
she shook her head disapprovingly at herself and got up to sit near a stone, close to the fire. Giving a small sigh she took out her dagger and began to fidget with the handle. Something she did when she was in her own world. Those poor fairies, it wasn't their fault she was stupid enough to be stabbed by a poisonous dagger. She knew how it felt, all too well to loose a loved one.  
  
She saw movement out of the corner of her eye and turned to find a somewhat dazed Serge still trying to wake up fully.  
  
"Sorry. did I wake you up? I had a bad dream." She confessed, Serge turned to look at her only to find she was busy doing something to her dagger. At least she was ok.  
  
"Seeing those fairies eyes filled with tears over loosing her friends. that might have triggered memories of me own past."  
  
This was odd, she never thought of telling anyone about her past life, besides the fact that it wasn't the happiest one, it made her feel terrible, but she already had it fresh in her mind, so it wouldn't hurt to speak of it. but then again who would want to hear her tragic story. no, she had better not bother Serge with it. She looked up to apologise and bid him good night, only to find he was making his way towards her. He came over a fallen pillar which he then used to sit down, then looked at her with compassionate eyes.  
  
This kid would not cease to surprise her. She smiled to herself then took in a deep breath, wondering if she could really 'express' her feelings like other people did.  
  
"I was an orphan." she started "I was abandoned when I was a baby." She said remembering Lucca's compassionate explanation to that.  
  
"there was someone who took me in, and raised me as if I were her own little sister. I'm alive here today thanks to her." She stopped playing with her daggar to look up to a night filled with stars, remembering her sis. the way she used to scold them for playing with her weird inventions.  
  
"There were a lot of others like me at sis' place, and. she was always making strange stuff." She smiled at her only happy memories with her. "we didn't have money, but we were all happy."  
  
Serge watched her small grin gradually turn back into a frown as she began to fidget her daggar again.  
  
"Up until that Lynx bastard came and shattered our happiness to pieces." She said clutching her weapon fiercely "he raided our house. burned it down and, kidnapped sis." anger flushed from her face replaced by sadness "Sister never came back." she finished, finally putting the daggar in it's sheath again  
  
She stared with melancholy to the still burning fire. "Since then I've wandered the world and experienced so much pain. just to get by." Serge noticed her eyes twinkle with gold firelight. "No one was there to help me. I was always alone."  
  
She blinked several times only hoping Serge hadn't seen her. "If you ask me, the idea of a guardian angels watchin' over us all the time. that's a load of rubbish."  
  
She swallowed hard and got up abruptly, turning her back to him. 'How embarrassing' she thought to herself. He simply followed her movement. Feeling a deep sorrow for her.  
  
"In this world the underhanded always gets the last laugh. only the ones who don't think anything of hurtin others are the ones who get blood stained fortunes." She scoffed and shook her head. "the ones who kill. The ones who devour. their the ones who survive. that's the only rule in this world."  
  
She chuckled dryly "The great species of mankind. our wonderful world, filled with love and happiness. Ha! Don't make me laugh."  
  
Serge felt pity grow inside him and wanted nothing more at that moment than to give this girl her hope back. she had lost it a long time ago, at such a tender age. it wasn't fair, she had to suffer things she should not. he looked up at her as she turned to him, an unreadable expression on her solemn face.  
  
"But if that's how it is. that's fine with me. As long as I'm alive there ain't no goin' back. I'll abide by this world's rules and do what I gotta do dispite the rotten hand of card I've been dealt." She said dryly  
  
"I'll make sure that bloody bastard pays for what he's done." She turned away from Serge as her eyes got misty once again. "I will get even. no matter what it takes."  
  
Serge frowned. Why did she have to suffer so much? Why her and not him or someone else. He was a little surprised when she turned to him again a smile on her face.  
  
"Sorry mate. I never talk about myself like you always want me to, and when I do, I get you all upset. hehe. figures."  
  
Serge shook his head, but she did not see as she went to sit against a giant head of what probably used to be a god.  
  
"Sorry again mate, you had better get to sleep too you know, I've kept you up long enough just to trouble you and you need the rest. it was a long day and who knows what tomorrow will bring."  
  
She tucked her legs close to her body and shut her eyes, half hoping Serge would listen to her and just get back to sleep, but unbeknownst to her, he had other plans.  
  
She heard him, or better yet felt him sit beside her, and she tensed up knowing he was looking at her. Damn his gaze.  
  
"You won't be alone this time.you know that right?" he whispered  
  
She did or said nothing, although truly touched by his words. She felt her body stiffen even more when his arm went around her back.  
  
"You know, right?" he asked again  
  
she exhaled deeply and smiled sadly, nodding as her head dropped onto his shoulder. Both unaware that the other was as content as them in their warm embrace.  
  
~~  
  
A/N: Agggghhh! The fluff!!!!! It smothers me! Gag! Help!!! It engulfs me in it's see of. mush! HEY! I can dream can't I?! I tried to make this as OOC free as I could, and that's the reason I didn't let Kid make the first 'move' cuz the way I see it, she's closed because she doesn't want to get hurt again, where as Serge has never experience 'that' kind of pain, so he's willing. and for me there is a little more in their 'relationship' that we see in the game because, well we both known they like each other, but come on, there has to be a little something more than that to get Serge thinking of her when he's in another freakin world, and on Fargo's ship after Kid attacks him, for me there's a little more than, I like him/her secretly. get it? ¬¬ no? that's ok, (-_-' yo sola me entiendo) ¬¬ see? Pay no attention to my spanish rantings and just review if you liked it, ok?  
  
Er, just a few side thoughts. Thank you everyone who has reviewed! Tenshi, Jedijessie, Whining Lunatic Kidd fan, NoStyle, Shadow Rose, Chip050, Megapiranha, Razz, Princess Kid, Yukari. Thanks for the kind words, sessha is glad to have few ego boosters once in a while ^^- Special thanks to Australian Princess, I have NEVER gotten such an awesome review from any of my stories! You made my day and I just wanna thank ya! I tried sending you an email only to have it returned saying your mail didn't exist or something, but I really thank you and, thanks for the support, ¬¬ think I already said that. er. oki, do you think this chapter was too mushy? I did. *sigh* anywho I would really like it if you kept giving me such wonderful advise and analysis of my pieces, your comments are very much appreciated. 


	5. Dream's Reality

A/N: oki here's the thing, I really love Glenn but I think it sucks that you can't save Kid AND have him if not in a New+ game, ¬¬ so let's just pretend you CAN save Kid and recruit Glenn k? but back to the point, this chap takes place when they're at Fort Dragonia for the first time. Blah blah.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to NoStyle. you'll see why at the end ^^  
  
~~*°*~~  
  
"I won't stop you. but. pleez don't die."  
  
Harle disappeared with a sad face and left the path open to them, Kid was still scowling at her. With a deep breath Serge stepped out of the cavern and into a huge open space, the floor here was different, it was man made, or better yet, Dragonian made. It occupied the entire crater of the volcano, and in the centre, a fort probably bigger than Termina.  
  
His breath was caught in his throat as he was transported to a dream. ~A huge fort, with ancient designs and sculptures, a large form which seemed like a peak of ice, the old rusty door to the entrance. Short bangs of gold settling on a soft pale face as she dropped to the ground, two people in a small dark room, the girl at his feet. A drop of blood sliding silently down the sharp edge of her metallic weapon.~  
  
"Serge!"  
  
he snapped back to reality to find two pairs of concerned eyes. Kid took her hand from his shoulder but kept her eyes on him  
  
"You all right mate? Phased out on us for a sec." She said  
  
"Uh. I'm fine."  
  
~a bloody dagger in someone's gloved hand. a drop of blood making the only noise in the room as it hit the floor.~  
  
"You sure. are you really ready to do this?" asked Glenn  
  
~His lips parted slightly as they curled upwards in a lustful smile, as she lay there in a pool of her own blood, so still, eye lids over her soft childish blue eyes.~  
  
"Kid." said Serge looking those same eyes. He felt sweat tickle his forehead as she looked to him in question. "Um. I think it would be better. if, you stayed."  
  
Glenn raised his eyebrows and Kid looked at Serge with utter disbelief "Wh. what?"  
  
"I don't want you to go."  
  
Kid shook her head not actually believing what she was hearing "Excuse me? You, you want me to stay here? You're actually asking me not to come along for the fight I have been waiting for my entire life?! You don't want me to come knowing I would give anything to see that bastard dead at my feet?! Ok so my vengeance is just crap, and I'll have to live with someone else doing my job?!"  
  
"Is it worth giving your life to take another? Look I know how you must feel but I can't ris--"  
  
"Have you gone bloody mad?! Since when do you have the choice to decide what battles I can fight or not?! Who gave you the damn authority to run my life?! And who the hell says I'm gonna die here? I will walk out of this place alive, and at peace for having murdered my sister's assassin!"  
  
"Kid." he tried again  
  
"I'm going Serge, and you are not going to stop me, but if you're stupid enough to get in my way I will not respond."  
  
"You have to stay." He said again  
  
"I HAVE to stay?" she lifted both eyebrows at him, and he stood his ground, they looked at each other in silence for a while before Kid simply began to walk past him, Glenn looked nervously from one to another.  
  
"I can't risk you." he said digging into his pocket. "I won't let you die on my account."  
  
Kid looked behind her shoulder to see the familiar red gadget she had received from the Radical Dreamers, and that in time she had given to Serge. Her eyes widened 'why that little!' She turned to Serge with more than anger in her eyes. And unsheathed her dagger.  
  
Having set Nikki on the device he was about to push the button when he felt a sharp pain in his palm, as the Tele-Porter and Kid's dagger went flying out of his hands.  
  
"Hey watch it!" said Glenn as the dagger nearly missed him and the Porter knocked him on the shoulder.  
  
She walked up to the Tele-porter saying nothing and putting it away with her things. "Nobody, will take this away from me. I will go now, with or without you." She moved over to her dagger on the floor and set it in it's sheath again "You told me you wouldn't let me do this alone. but it's your call whether ya come with me or not. I'm not about ta force anyone." She walked back to the entrance of the giant structure.  
  
Serge looked at her retreating figure for a while before Glenn broke his train of thoughts  
  
"Ok, like Kid, I have no idea what's gotten into you, but, she does have a point, and if I know her as well as I think, she would have what she want's one way or the other. so I suggest you stop pushing this, if you don't want to get hurt, and just come on." He said following Kid to the entrance  
  
Serge shook his head and looked to the floor. They didn't understand, they hadn't seen what he had seen, but no! he would never do that to her, he would never. if it was up to him, then she would come out safe. maybe it was going to be all right, maybe his dreams were just a warning. he followed his comrades.  
  
~~  
  
White energy shone from under the strange white guardian as he was about to launch another attack. 'dammit doesn't this thing die?' they were hardly getting any damage done.  
  
The thing rushed up to Kid and smiled idiotically, Kid looked at the thing disgusted as it puckered it's lips. Wallowing her in it's ridiculously loud kisses. Glenn's face twisted in disgust as Serge clutched his swallow. It nuzzled itself in her chest one last time, getting both men to blush, before leaving Kid, with considerable damage and, asleep.  
  
Serge didn't waste anytime, as soon as the Sun retreated he cast a panacea on Kid, getting her back in the battle. She made sounds of disgust, and a few occasional colorful word here and there as she charged at this thing, stamina high. One weak blow and two fierce ones.  
  
Glenn was prepared to cast an element when the thing finally stopped smiling, it's flares stopped turning and it fell to the ground where it simply disintegrated. Serge sighed, as this thing delivered it's star to the party, then with element's Kid and Glenn had, healed the party.  
  
"Ewww ewww ewwwww!!!" said Kid once healed "That was the most awful attack I have eva had to tolerate!!"  
  
"It wasn't that bad." said Serge having also received this things kisses.  
  
"Yeah easy for you to say! You don't have breasts he can dig into!"  
  
Both men blushed again as Glenn coughed to regain his posture.  
  
"Ugh. let's just go." said Kid approaching the Crystal and turning it off. Once done, they proceeded to the back of the room, which was actually an elevator.  
  
"Up or down?" asked Glenn  
  
"Up." said Serge  
  
The elevator rattled under their feet and began to move up to the next level. When it stopped it revealed a sight that made Serge's stomach churn. everything was the same, the path divided in two, the six dragon sculptures to the side, their eyes glowing red. The writing on the floor. They were here. the time was near.  
  
The dungeon itself had a few minor changes, there were dragoons all over the place, and they had to fight another boss to get to the black Crystal, but he wasn't too much trouble, once they collected all the elements in site they moved up to the platform.  
  
"Allocate all the white elements you have and have plenty of healing ones as well." said Serge to his friends.  
  
"How do you know where we're going?" asked Glenn, Serge didn't answer and stepped onto the platform.  
  
It glowed under their feet and Serge began to feel considerably lighter, as he suspected his feet weren't touching the ground anymore, his vision blurred the next two seconds, and he had the sensation of something large fall over him, when he opened his eyes he found that he had actually passed over the floor. His heart began to race.  
  
"Woah." was all he heard from Glenn  
  
This was it. there was no turning back, he walked up to the door and set a cautious hand over the handle. ~Two soft slender legs gave way as the person's knees collided with the floor. Her eyes could no longer be kept open. She didn't even have enough strength to lift her arms as she fell chest fist to the floor. The person above her holding the bloody dagger. her familiar necklace making a light jingle as it hit the floor. And her light golden bangs settling against her face, the last thing to move. as she lay ever so still, at his feet.~  
  
Serge felt as he was pushed back into reality and clutched his head as a sharp pain came to it.  
  
"Serge?" asked Kid with worry in her tone.  
  
Serge looked back at her, still clutching his throbbing head, and frowned. "Please be careful. sometimes things aren't what they seem."  
  
Kid just looked back at him with question in her eyes as the door finally opened. Revealing a dark room. 'the' room.  
  
"Come on mate." She said walking ahead of him.  
  
Glenn followed and taking one final sigh Serge stepped in. He knew he would find Lynx in there, but the General being there surprised him a bit, and Glenn as well, the fight with him was mostly between him and Glenn due to their opposite innate colors, but it was won with a bit of work.  
  
The general hid his defeat, saying it was just a warm up, and of course Serge was ready to fight again, however, Lynx was not about to give him another chance. He appeared suddenly behind the General, and Serge heard Kid gasp as a sharp katana like sword was punctured through the general. He watched disgusted as blood shot out of the old man's stomach.  
  
Glenn moved all his shaking body would allow him as the General fell forward, apologising to his daughter one last time.  
  
"May you rest in peace." said Lynx watching with indifference as the life slowly seeped out of the general.  
  
Tension sofocated the atmosphere as Serge could feel hatred eradicate from either sides of him. Lynx looked up from the floor to him and frowned.  
  
"Now let this be your final resting place as well." he positioned himself for battle. As Serge clutched his steel swallow.  
  
He had never seen his comrades fight so fiercely, with so much rage, it scared him. At first chance Kid would use every element she had, first all her white ones, then her tecs, where as Glenn concentrated on physical hits, using only his tecs. Red energy shone under Kid as she pulled her arms to her back, then with a quick movement she trust forward what seemed like hundreds of tiny flaring daggers. Lynx growled as his composure was down to a sag. Glenn went up to Lynx and delivered two fierce blows then retreated to regain stamina. It was time, Serge felt his innate energy flow under him and with a movement so fast the eye could not detect it he dashed forward delivering a powerful horizontal slash. Witch sent Lynx to his knees.  
  
It was over. Glenn ended up healing the party, better yet only Kid, Serge noticed Lynx's attacks were mostly for her, the only time he had tried to hit Glenn, he had missed, but he hadn't attacked Serge once.  
  
"You're more trouble than I thought." he said scowling at them "But do you really think your skills are superior to mine?  
  
Kid glared at him "Sore loser."  
  
He smiled wickedly at her then turned to Serge again "Serge. have you ever questioned who you really are?"  
  
Kid looked to find Serge staring with uncertainty at Lynx. She looked at him worriedly. "Serge.?"  
  
"What has been the significance of your existence up until now? On that ominous day ten years ago, the boundary of time and space was torn, and part of me in fact, died."  
  
Lynx closed his eyes and his brows furrowed at something Kid could only guess. When he opened then again he looked to Serge. He took an uncertain step forward and Kid did as well, shaking her head at him.  
  
"You cannot defeat me Serge. this is because denying me is the same as erasing your very existence."  
  
Kid saw Serge's brow furrow and glared at Lynx, then looked back at Serge "Don't be taken in by his rubbish Serge! This guy's full of it!"  
  
Lynx turned to Kid and scowled "Huh. we'll see about that." he took a step forward "There are two sides to every coin. Life and death.... love and hate.... they are all the same."  
  
Kid shook her head, not understanding "Whad'ya say? Talk some sense will ya?"  
  
Lynx finally took his eyes off Serge to look down at the Dragon tear in the centre of the room, and not really knowing why, Serge did as well. he felt a strong presence emanate from him, what was odd, was that it was his own. but only for a few seconds, and moments later he could feel another being within it. Himself, and Lynx. Himself. Serge. Lynx. himself.  
  
A dull heavy pain invaded his head as he felt it swirl, what was going on? The pain sharpened suddenly, and his hands made there way up to his head, pressing it hard, wanting for it to stop, a shrill so high he felt his ears about to burst, he felt as if something were engulfing him, pressing him in form every angle. His eyes shut tight as he was no longer able to hold in his scream. He fell to his knees, loosing all perception of the world around him.  
  
Kid gasped at the yell of pain she heard, she had never seen a person in so much pain. and it was. Serge. his voice died down, and his hands stopped clutching his head desperately, as he stood still on his knees, and let his hands drop to the side. She crouched down beside him  
  
"Serge! What's wrong?!" she asked placing a hand over his shoulder "LYNX!" she yelled across the room, how dare he? Why was it he had to make everyone she loved have to suffer? "What have you done to Serge?!" she asked, loathe seeping out with each word. "Serge are you all right?" she asked again returning her concern to the boy under her.  
  
He stood up abruptly, surprising her a bit. "Yes I'm fine. I'm just fine Kid." She wasn't sure of that. he didn't turn to smile at her like every other time she was worried for him, he just kept staring at Lynx, but he was right, Lynx was still the main priority here.  
  
"What are you doing Lynx?"  
  
Serge stared at his hands. not they weren't hands. the had fur, and claws. and. he looked up to find. himself. himself and his friends, Kid. and Glenn. no. this was.  
  
"Now's your chance Kid. kill him!" Lynx said.  
  
Serge looked to Kid, his eyes seeing her all too clearly, to precise to be human vision, he looked at the solemn expression on her face as she approached. He shook his head, walking away from her. No! he wasn't. no impossible!  
  
"This is the end of you Lynx! Say yer prayers!" she yelled at him posing for battle  
  
'No!!' his mind yelled. He pulled out his swallow, only to find a scythe in it's place, he didn't. know how to handle a weapon like this, but he would pay! He charged at Lynx in his body delivering 2 fierce blows, but one missed. No sooner had he stepped back, as he saw Lynx approach him with his own swallow, missing only one of his 4 blows. Glenn attacked next and with just physicals, left him sagging. No! he would not fight his friends, much less. he charged at Lynx black energy shining from under him, black? But it wasn't. he dashed forward delivering the familiar horizontal slash and stepped back. he watched as Glenn let down his guard for a second. Kid had a similar expression, of confusion, but it only lasted for a second, and a moment later she ran up to him and just stood there her dagger behind her ready to strike. He watched, amazed as he saw doubt in her eyes. Could it be, that she suspected? He raised a hand and she seemed to snap out of her trance, gave two weak blows, it was all he could take. he fell to the cold floor.  
  
"You did it Kid." he heard his voice say  
  
She looked down at the feline beast at her feet, wounds and bruises all over his body, trying hard to breathe. she had done it?  
  
"Y-yeah." yes... she had done it. but, done what?  
  
"Now finish him." she heard Serge say to her.  
  
She looked over to him, he was acting strangely. why would he encourage her so much. Serge had told her he would never take the life of a sentient being if it could be helped. besides. she looked back at the agonising cat, and felt uneasy as his eyes pierced into hers. They no longer held the look of hatred or maliciousness they had before.  
  
"What's wrong? settle it once and for all."  
  
Kid didn't even turn to look at Serge this time, she was still captive in his eyes. her enemies eyes. so different, her enemy?  
  
~"Please be careful. sometimes things aren't what they seem."~  
  
His voice rang in her head. 'his' voice? Who's? Serge's? the boy who was behind her? Was it really him?  
  
A frustrated sigh echoed in the room followed by the sound of metal tipped boots move forward "Here. hand me your dagger, I'll finish him off."  
  
Finish him off? Him? Lynx? Kid began to get frustrated as she didn't know what was going on in her head, why was she so worried? Something wasn't right, but. nothing was wrong! She hardly felt when Serge came from behind her and took her dagger from her hands. Serge.? Why would he do something like that? Why was he acting so strange? Why did looking at Lynx make her feel uneasy? Lynx. Serge.  
  
"Watch this Kid, I'll avenge Lucca for you" she gasped as something clicked in her mind "Die Lynx!" said Serge lifting her dagger  
  
'No!' "Wait!!" she yelled  
  
the tension in the room thickened as she found it hard to breath. it was. impossible! No! it couldn't. but how.? No no no! It wasn't true! It couldn't be real! Lucca? How.?  
  
"What Kid? He's you're foe isn't he?" asked Serge  
  
him? Was 'he' her foe? Was 'he' the one who had burned down the orphanage and kidnapped her sis? No. she could see it, she could feel it. no! she turned to find 'Serge' looking to her with confused blue eyes. the same eyes, no. they weren't the same, something was missing. they weren't the same eyes that told her his troubles, or begged her to confess her past, or.... cared for her. those eyes belonged to another, another who knew Lucca, and knew what HE had done to her.  
  
"How, do you know Lucca's name?" she managed to choke out, but it was still impossible, he was, there. he was.  
  
"What are you talking about Kid?" he asked turning to her.  
  
He. who was he?! "Not once did I mention Lucca's name to you Serge." so how does he know? How would he know the name of the woman that cared for Kid like no one else had? How did he know? Serge didn't know.... no not Serge.  
  
"No. don't tell me you're." she looked at him with disgust that then turned into anger.  
  
Of course! It all made sense! Everything! How could she not have seen it? Felt it? No! that bastard. wasn't Serge. She felt her fist clench at her side. How could he. how dare he?! All he did was stand there, eyes closed, contemplating.  
  
He looked up at her with that gaze void of care and innocence, and a second later his body made contact with hers. she gasped and twisted her face in pain. She felt like screaming, but only took in a sharp breath, making it feel worse. She gazed up beside her, where soft bangs of blue tickled her face.  
  
Serge? It was Serge. he would help her. Serge. he did nothing as she saw him blur her head spinning wildly and her muscles no longer functioning. She took in another sharp breath as the cold metal was cruelly twisted out of her. Serge. her legs trembled. Why?  
  
~~ "I ain't gonna eat ya you know." she smirked  
  
He smiled inspite of himself and made his way back to his futon, taking his boots off as she turned her back to him again.  
  
"But I warn ya. if ya start to snore I'll kick yer arse out of the hut."  
  
he smiled again. Then finally lay on the futon using his arms as pillows.  
  
"Kid?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"You said you helped me with Karsh for two reasons. one was the unfair odds. what was the other?"  
  
She drew her legs closer to her body and tucked her arms protectively over her chest.  
  
"I might tell ya. someday." ~ "You can see a person through your eyes, I mean really see them, the way they are, no masks or acts. because of your innocence you see them as they truly are. I never show myself to anyone. I have never and will never, and the feeling that you can do what no one else can, well gets me to freak out. I really don't want anybody to see who I really am."  
  
"Why? You're a beautiful person."  
  
Kid looked to Serge with a tinge of red in her cheeks  
  
"Oi! You don't even know me! How would you know? Yer too trustin'! you can't do that with strangers boy. they could hurt you real bad. I could be a back stabbin thief for all you know. I could kill ya or betray ya or."  
  
"No."  
  
"Huh? What do you mean no? How would you know? You don't know me."  
  
"But I see you, just like you said. I can see who you really are, and I can see that you would never do something like what you mentioned. You would never hurt me. and yet you don't know me. You're the one who's too trusting."  
  
Kid blushed harder and swallowed a lump in her throat.  
  
"You can be strong for people, but when it comes to yourself you grow a bit insecure, but you take pity from no one. You have very much pride and honor, but you are reasonable and have so much love in your heart you can become compassionate at times. You stand tall and brave, by yourself, as you are probably used to being, there is only one thing that really scares you and even though you have experienced it with great depth before, it's still there. loneliness." ~ She looked to her left. and he was. she almost pitied Serge. A look of utter horror and worry replaced his solemn tranquil face. She didn't know if he wanted to scream or cry or just stare at her. She looked into his eyes and saw something she had never seen in Serge, and even not knowing him, knew it was something out of place in this innocent boy. Something he should not feel. Rage.  
  
Her jaw clenched as another wave of pain spread through her, she staggered back a few paces now with both hands on her abdomen.  
  
She heard a gasp from Riddle and someone's footsteps running towards her, then fading away. Opening her eyes she saw something that instead of scaring her, made her terribly sad and utterly disappointed. She hadn't even felt the balcony under her body, but there it was, above her, getting further and further away.  
  
Serge appeared over the rails and she had to smile at the look of worry and frustration in his face. for her? He was worried for her? It was. an odd feeling. She felt at home again, the way Lucca used worry over her getting a scratch on her elbow or a cut on her arm. worry. She didn't like for her to worry, Serge shouldn't do it either. he wouldn't have to! She would get through this no matter what. For him. ~ "I'll make sure that bloody bastard pays for what he's done." She turned away from Serge as her eyes got misty once again. "I will get even. no matter what it takes."  
  
Serge frowned. Why did she have to suffer so much? Why her, why not him or someone else. He was a little surprised when she turned to him again a smile on her face.  
  
"Sorry mate. I never talk about myself like you always want me to, and when I do, I get you all upset. hehe. figures."  
  
Serge shook his head, but she did not see as she went to sit against a giant head of what probably used to be a god.  
  
"Sorry, you had better get to sleep too you know, I've kept you up long enough just to trouble you and you need the rest. it was a long day and who knows what tomorrow will bring."  
  
She tucked her legs close to her body and shut her eyes, half hoping Serge would listen to her and just get back to sleep, but unbeknownst to her, he had other plans.  
  
She heard him, or better yet felt him sit beside her, and she tensed up knowing he was looking at her. Damn his gaze.  
  
"You know, you won't be alone anymore. right?" he whispered  
  
She did or said nothing, although thoroughly touched by his words. He felt her body stiffen even more when she felt an arm go around her back.  
  
"You know, right?" he finished  
  
she exhaled deeply and smiled sadly, nodding as her head dropped onto his shoulder. With Serge unaware that she was as content as he was in their warm embrace. ~~  
  
"No!" he roared. again her head dropped onto someone's shoulder. not his own anymore, she leaned onto him, not being able to keep herself up. He watched as she slid down his arm, and he did nothing. He saw her knees hit the ground, and her head lull forward, eyelids shutting, as the pain and color drained from her soft tender face. He saw her chest hit the floor, and her bangs jump softly at the rough contact, and finally settle back down on her smooth skin, and then. stillness.  
  
It had happened. and he had been able to do nothing but watch, no matter how many times he had been warned, no matter what he did to try and prevent it. he was unable to protect her. again. his head drooped in defeat and sorrow.  
  
"Serge! . why?" he heard Glenn stutter from the other side of the room.  
  
Lynx turned to Glenn with deep red eyes and anger bubbling inside him. "Quiet!" he yelled taking a hand above his head. A ball of black energy radiating purple lighting formed in his palm as Glenn took a step back. grabbing force Lynx thrust the energy forward, receiving a scream of pain from Glenn as it hit him. Serge watched as he too fell unconscious to the ground.  
  
Lynx moved forward and Serge watched horrified as he took an handful of Kid's hair and painfully lifted her by the head. Her white shirt partially soaked with her own blood.  
  
"This is the end of the road for you Kid."  
  
He heard her give a small yelp of pain as she grit her teeth to support the feeling.  
  
"You're, Lynx. ain't ya?" she said not having opened her eyes.  
  
He snickered as her face twisted in pain again. "I'll send you to see Lucca."  
  
Serge stopped breathing as he saw him lift the dagger behind him, ready to slit her throat, watched for a few horrifying seconds as Kid strived to breath, her eyes shut so tight, tears were brimming at the edges. 'No. please.' he pleaded silently. He would be unable to protect her. to save her. she would die. for his own weakness. 'no. it wasn't her fault. please. don't kill her.' if someone should die it should be him. she meant too much to him.  
  
The smiled on Lynx's face faded, as he watched her give sharp intakes of air, barely conscious anymore. He sighed and released her hair, letting her bounce lightly to the floor again, where she did her best to endure.  
  
"I'll finish you off later." he said taking one final glance at her. Serge, still not having forgiven himself for what he did to Kid didn't even notice as he approached.  
  
"Look at yourself Serge. I mean Lynx." He smiled "Excellent. the enmity is growing. the only thing pure in this world is enmity. Well then, the time has come for the curtain to fall. your services are no longer needed, even your very existence is worthless. Farewell Serge." he moved away from him and to the alter in the centre of the room, then lifted the Dragon tear to his hand.  
  
"Finally! I have the key to the gate of Fate, the time has come for the Frozen Flame to awaken!"  
  
Serge watched as he disappeared before his eyes and was suddenly hovering over him Dragon tear high over his head. "Come to the sea of Eden Serge." he said almost tauntingly "Should you wish to end your dream of 10 years ago."  
  
Serge lifted an arm protectively as the Tear exploded into thousands of shards, and immediately after, he felt as if something were tearing him apart. Him and his world. He noticed he was a few feet from the ground, but he could do nothing now. he was useless. he couldn't even save her.  
  
"Now let love bleed!" yelled Lynx in a hysterical way "Darker and deeper than the seas of hell!!"  
  
Serge opened his eyes to find Lynx in front of him, cackling like a mad man, then he looked to the room, Glenn was gone, as well as the General, but she. she was still there, in a growing pool of her own blood, pain still visible on her expression, but no longer in this world. no.  
  
He woke up and gasped, blinded temporarily by the bright sunlight. sunlight? His vision cleared and his heart leapt at the vision in front of him, there she was. as strong and beautiful as ever, her back turned to him, her ponytail and bangs swaying with the soft ocean breeze, she stood contemplating the ocean as he approached.  
  
Then turned behind her and greeted him with a warm smiled, it faded slightly to reveal understanding and friendship, as she extended a gloved hand towards him.  
  
'Love will bleed, but never die..'  
  
A/N: hm a bit too philosophical ne? supposedly he heard Kid say it. it's not him, or maybe it is.. I don't know, whatever you want to think or who ever you think fits best. ^^ a bit long, but shorter than the last one. hope you liked it.  
  
PS: HAPPY BIRTHDAY NoSyle!!!!!!! OHOHOHOHOHOHO! One year older than yesterday! Hahahaha! I'm just kidding! But at least we were the same age for what? 8 days? ^^ don't matter! Like I said here is your birthday present, from me 2 u and well I hoped you liked it as much as I LOVED your present to me! ¬¬ I better post another chapter to make it up to you, but anywho have a great birthday and well.. yeah that's all! Ohohohoho!  
  
PS2: people if yer gonna congratulate her go see her fanarts and mediaminer.com and THEN congratulate her even more cuz she's a kick ass artist... ¬¬ and don't ask her age! Or mine!!! It's not polite to ask a lady her age :P hehehehe! 


	6. Lucca's Orphanage

A/N: you know the drill I don't own Chrono Cross or Serge (sobs!) I just write cuz I have nothing to do and weird ideas come into my tiny head.  
  
Ehem! Oki this fic takes place on Serge's quest to rescue Kid from her past yes yes a classic. how could you expect me not to write about it?! Come on! It's so sweet!! Anywho I hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave a review!!  
  
~*~  
  
He had nothing good within him, ever since Serge had met him, he had caused nothing but pain and suffering, he had made him feel, something that even at the age of 17 was still unknown to him. hatred.  
  
Both established his presence, then simply disappeared as a black luminosity came from the ground and seemed to devour them, they were gone.  
  
The child that lay on the floor hastily got up ran towards where Lynx and Harle had disappeared, the wood creaked dangerously and he grabbed the tiny wrist of the girl pulling her back, she fought at first but seeing this man would not let her go she simply followed.  
  
The sound of wood creaking was getting louder, they wouldn't have time to go upstairs, with the ice gun in hand Serge froze the pile of burning wood in the ally. He could probably jump over it, but not Kid. He looked back at her only to find she was still looking at the room behind them, crying her small eyes out.  
  
He knelt down at her level and got her attention, then with sympathetic eyes he extended his arms, he saw as some more tears flushed down her face until finally she flung her small arms over his neck. Taking her small figure in his arms he leapt across the wooden rubble then through the door in the hall and finally through the entrance. When he was a few feet away he heard the entire building collapse, only hoping he had gotten everyone out.  
  
The young girl in his arms did nothing but cry until they reached the top of a near hill, far away from the disaster. He felt her little body quiver and hiccup with each sob she gave, tearing his heart to shreds. He knelt down to set her on the cool grass, and when he did she looked to the blazing flames in the distance.  
  
"It's burning." she cried "our home is burning. Lucca. all my friends. they're. they're" her already weak voice cracked  
  
"Why?. why did this happen?" she asked whimpering a bit then she turned to look at him, a sight that broke his already injured heart.  
  
"You. you are going to go away?" she asked seemingly terrified "Are you going to leave me?" fresh tears rolled down her moist dirty cheeks "I'm going to be left all on my own again aren't I?" she closed her eyes and brought her small hands up to her face "Everybody I have ever loved. has gone far, far away." she cried into her palms  
  
He had never felt anything as awful in his life, she was in so much pain. she was so innocent, nobody should suffer like she was, especially at such tender age. It wasn't her fault. She hiccuped and continued to cry.  
  
"I won't leave you Kid." He found himself saying. no, how could he? She was so, frail. so weak and innocent. anything could happen to her, he had to be here for her. he had to protect her. to, love her.  
  
"Really?. Do you mean that?" she asked with big, misty eyes. He took in a sharp breath and forced himself to smile, no matter what his heart felt a that moment.  
  
The child took an uncertain step forward, then another, as if waiting for his approval. He knelt down at her level as she came over to him and again set her tiny arms around his neck. Crying into his shoulder. He too set his hands across her small figure, wanting to take her in, he felt her squeeze him with everything she had, and he wanted to do the same, yet he knew. he knew the truth, he would have to leave very soon. leave her alone, unprotected. unloved, all over again. He would fail to keep his word to her, just as he had failed to protect her. It was all his fault, she had suffered so much. everything was because of him. He didn't want to leave her, she was too delicate. she was his treasure. his ultimate keepsake.and he. he loved her.  
  
"Your cheek." her tiny voice awakened him from his revelation. And he looked into big curious eyes. "It's wet.?"  
  
wet? Was he crying? It really didn't matter, those tears were for her, his compassion, his pity, his love, all for her. He gave a smile as he saw a tug at her lips.  
  
"Thank you. thank you for saving me." she took her hand away from his neck and onto his leg, patting it gently "Will I. will I ever see you again?"  
  
He shut his eyes, it was time to leave, did she somehow know? He smiled for her one last time bringing a hand up to her sad, heart shaped face, touching it gently before it was too late. She gasped. He felt himself being pulled into a soft warmth, and saw nothing but white, but still heard her small cries, getting further and further away.  
  
'What? Where did you go? No! come back! don't leave me. please! No! don't leave me all alone!' and one final cry from the child he would one day, love with no boundaries.  
  
~~  
  
His eyes opened suddenly to see a carpet over a wooden floor. He looked up, a little dizzy, to see a bed, beside him two of his comrades. He got up and looked towards the bed, where Kid was beginning to stir. she got up slowly sitting on the edge of her bed, staring at her lap.  
  
Serge followed her with his eyes as she got up, and finally after so long, looked into the eyes, of the woman he cared for more than life itself.  
  
"Serge." she called his name "How've you been?"  
  
He could feel Glenn and Orlha's eyes on them both as he simply smiled back at her  
  
"I'm." she looked down at the floor, then smiled at him "right here."  
  
He smiled back nodding and being truly grateful to. her. For just being 'right there'  
  
"Thank goodness" came another voice from the door Radius stood there smiling and looking them over "This must be the power of Serge's love." he laughed knowingly while Glenn and Orlha simply exchanged glances and Kid looked to Serge with question in her eyes.  
  
"Ah yes. Kid, Luccia is waiting for you in the lab at Viper Manor, she wanted to give you something. Anyway there's no rush. I suggest you rest here for the day."  
  
Serge nodded at the suggestion getting a smile from Radius. "Say Glenn, I'm having a bit of trouble with my garden, can you and this young lady help me figure out what's wrong.  
  
Orlha smiled and Glenn nodded uncertainly being pulled out of the room by her. They were alone again, and very quiet.  
  
"Kid." he started  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
She tilted her head "Am I all right? how do you mean?"  
  
"Well, you know. your stomach wound."  
  
"What? My wound?"  
  
He sighed, he really didn't want to recall the details of that horrible night. "Lynx. he, stabbed you." Serge forced the images of her out of his head  
  
"Lynx stabbed me? What are you talking about? Oh wait! Not again" she grinned sheepishly "I loose my memory some times. whenever I'm in a dangerous situation, where I might get hurt. I just seem to disappear and vanish. And when I come to, I wake up somewhere safe without a single scratch. But the thing is I can't remember what happened. I don't get it."  
  
She laughed at herself "Anyway it's happened to me plenty o' times in the past, so it's nothing to worry about, come one mate, let's go."  
  
He nodded but then hesitated as Kid began to walk towards the exit. "wait." he said  
  
She looked back at him and did just that "What for?"  
  
"Well, Radius said there was no hurry, and you could still rest for a while."  
  
Kid smiled at his shy face and walked up to the bed sitting down and indicating for him to do the same.  
  
"Serge. I'm fine. you should know better than anyone, since, from what I hear you are the one who saved me. I don't really know how but. thanks again mate. now I owe ya double." She rubbed the back of her head before continuing  
  
"You jinxed me you know. I had been getting around just fine on me own till I met you."  
  
He bowed his head. she was so right, everything that had happened to her was because of him. He wasn't supposed to bring her problems. he was supposed to protect her, but he couldn't even do that.  
  
"But." her hand found it's way over his "I will never live to regret havin' met someone like you. no matter what happened to me. you were always there by my side, and you always managed to save me, for that I thank ya in a way you can't imagine. it had been a long time since someone gave a damn about me."  
  
She peeled her eyes off their hands and looked up to him seeing he was looking at the same thing.  
  
"I just wanna get somethin' clear. and I need you to understand this." she said as he looked up at her  
  
"You know. that nothin' that has happened to me has been you fault. right?"  
  
He didn't answer but looked down at his lap. That's were she was wrong, in his eyes he had only one job, since the day he had met her, and that was protect her, he had failed miserably  
  
"Serge. I'm serious now. you hafta know, that if I hadn't met ya, I would probably be dead or in Viper's dungeon or worse. if anything you've helped me and protected me from myself."  
  
Both sat in silence for a while, Serge still looking at his lap, and Kid still facing Serge. The truth was he didn't know what to say, maybe she was right, maybe she wasn't, but she was after all ok now.  
  
His eyes widened with shock and his heart began to beat twice his normal rhythm, when he felt something smooth and soft touch his cheek. Had she just? He felt her hand over his, give a small squeeze, then she got off the bed. He looked at her with rosy cheeks, and she gave the smallest smile  
  
"Thanks Serge. fer just being you." she said then exited the room, leaving him alone to his thoughts.  
  
~~  
  
"I guess I'll stay here and help Radius, you guys go and find Luccia"  
  
"You sure? Said Glenn being the last to board the boat  
  
Orlha smiled and nodded and finally Glenn boarded the small wooden boat along with Kid and Serge. With a small push they were off to Viper Manor. Glenn was the first to note the. awkward silence in the boat but was too chicken to start conversation, fortunately Kid did it for him  
  
"Serge?"  
  
He turned his gaze from the sea to her.  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
He looked at her in question.  
  
"where did you go? You got burns all over you." she said approaching him and examining his arms.  
  
He tensed, trying to stutter an excuse  
  
"Hasn't he told you where we went to sav--?" asked Glenn interrupted by an elbow connecting to his side  
  
". to what?" asked Kid  
  
Glenn groaned in pain as Serge struggled to explain.  
  
"uh. we found a new element! The Chrono Cross. we had to go through Mount Pyre to get it. and fought some Lava boys on the way." he invented quickly. well half of it was true.  
  
Kid looked at him disappointedly "And why didn't ya take care of the burns right away? Ya had ointment didn't ya?"  
  
"Oh he let us take care of ours. but was too in a rush to heal his own." said Glenn giving Serge a glare  
  
"Oh." said Kid looking to a tense Serge "You shouldn't do that you know. they could get infected. and your health is much more important than some element."  
  
She took out a small circular container and opened it revealing a red transparent cream. She placed a small amount on the tips of two of her fingers.  
  
"After all it wasn't going anywhere was it?" she asked taking his arm and dabbing it lightly with the ointment. He winced a little and was pink in the face, Glenn could only smirk.  
  
"If you would have taken care of this right away they wouldn't have hurt." she said proceeding with another spot on his arm. She took his other arm, then proceeded with his legs and one final spot on his neck she had missed.  
  
"We were out for something more than an element." said Glenn still smirking at Serge's uncomfortable situation  
  
"What was it then?"  
  
"He has to tell you." Said Glenn receiving a death glare from Serge  
  
Kid turned to look at him and he panicked again.  
  
"But he can't. at least not now. it'll have to wait a while." interrupted Glenn  
  
"Why?" asked Kid again  
  
"You'll know when he tells you, come on now there's the manor. He said as they approached the giant structure. Kid jumped off first and Serge made sure, as he got off the boat, to accidentally slap Glenn in the back of the head.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
~*°*~  
  
k.. how was it? Like? No like? T-T I just had to post this! I swear I started to cry when I saw the scene with him and little Kid.. I'm a very sentimental person!!!!!! So what?!?!?! *sobs* but come on!!! He cried!!! How sweet was that?!?!?! *sniffle* anywho, a special thanks to NoStyle for pre-editing this fic and another I plan to post in the near future! Your help and comments ¬¬ and advice for the game itself, was very much appreciated! I have to fight Lavos now.. *shoulders slump* I'm gonna die. but anyway!!! I hope you people enjoyed and well if you want more just wait a few days. I'll be back! ¬¬' ok how lame was that?  
  
Reviews appreciated! ^^ ohohohoho! 


	7. To Terra Tower

I promised I wouldn't take this long this time, all I had to do actually was edit this... oki people two more chapters to go!!! OMGosh! I can't belive it! Noooo! I don't want to finish.... anywho, I did a little fanart about the last chapter I updated... ¬¬ only.. I couldn't scan it.. So I guess you'll have to wait, it's not really the big thing, but I actually liked the way it turned out, kinda sad but hey.. Anywho this chapter takes place when they're off to Terra Tower. on the boat when Serge looks really hot when the wind toys his hair. ehehehehe.. *drool* ~  
  
Memories  
  
~*~  
  
"So this is it... Never expected our encounter to turn out like this, didja, Serge...?" she said looking at the boat already fixed up.  
  
She looked up at him and seemed to give an apologetic smile. He shook his head inwardly, if she thought at all that this was her fault she was completely wrong, but then again Kid was know for being a bit stubborn.  
  
"Why were wee born? Why do wee live?" Starky's shrill voice interrupted both their thoughts.  
  
Kid's smirk widened "That's what we're gonna find out with our own eyes!" she said jumping to the pier next to Starky  
  
Serge turned to Starky and smiled "Thanks for installing the device, would you like to come with us to Terra Tower?"  
  
Starky turned to Serge and simply moved his head from side to side like he always did.  
  
"Starky don't know, Starky not veery strong and Serge has the same iinnate as Starky, better taake someone stronger."  
  
Serge nodded and Kid smiled as he took out the Tele-porter.  
  
"Has anyone eva told ya how cute ya are?" she put her hand over his helmet as Starky lowered his head and did something like blush. Serge raised an eyebrow as Starky began to fade and Glenn appeared in his place.  
  
"Dammit Serge, would you tell me when you're about to tele-port me? I was scoring big time! Who ever was with you just now is probably getting kissed."  
  
Kid didn't even try to hold in her laughter as Serge smirked as well.  
  
"So what's up?" he asked  
  
"We're going to Terra Tower, are you in for it?"  
  
"Hell yeah, you have a way to get there?"  
  
Kid who had jumped in the boat pointed to the strange device on the back as Serge hopped in as well. Glenn shrugged as was the last to get in the boat, after that Kid pushed a button or two as the boat started to rattle  
  
"Let's do it." She said a smile adorning her face  
  
Serge nodded and grabbed the mast of the sail for support as the ship began to lift off the water. Terra Tower, where all the answers lay, where everything would be told and understood, where the earth would be saved, and it was up to them. The smile faded from his face as determination washed over him and the increasing wind toyed with his hair.  
  
"Enjoying the night air Serge? Chill out. looks like you're out for blood. we got bigger problems at hand." he heard Glenn from behind  
  
He turned to see his friend smirking as the cool night air brushed his bangs to and fro, then he watched as he signalled with his eyes to the left side of the boat.  
  
"Nobody told me this stupid thing would be flying so damn high."  
  
He watched a bit surprised as Kid was practically hanging on the sail for dear life. Was she?  
  
"Afraid of heights?" asked Glenn  
  
"Shut up! I ain't scared. just not, comfortable when me feet ain't touching firm land."  
  
This was enough to send Glenn's head back in a laughing fit, Serge just watched still not fully convinced that Kid. his Kid was scared of something like hights.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked stepping over  
  
"I'm fine, dammit, but get him to shut up! Enjoy your time while ya can cuz when we get to the Tower don't think you'll just get off with havin' have laughed at me! She warned raising her voice with ever word.  
  
Glenn shook his head "Of heights?"  
  
"Ohhhhh!" she started  
  
"Hey don't get mad at me! He's the one who hasn't told you where we went." He pointed to Serge then chuckled "Of heights."  
  
he began to laugh harder but was interrupted as something hit him square in the face. The ice gun. He groaned as it slid slowly off him and seconds later, he was lying face first on the floor of the boat. Unconscious. A small bead of sweat made it way silently down Serge's face as he watched the scene then turned to a red faced Kid.  
  
She gave a hmp noise as she settled back to her post hugging position.  
  
"He may be dumb, but he made a point Serge."  
  
'damn.'  
  
"You neva did tell me where it is you went. to save me."  
  
His face returned to it's normal seriousness as he looked to where she sat. he stared at her for the longest time, before Kid gave an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Serge fer crying out loud what's the big deal?! You've saved me twice before What makes it different this time?"  
  
"I saved you from your past." he interrupted  
  
her angry grip on the mast loosened as she looked at him in silence. He did nothing to call her attention or continue so she gathered up some courage and let go of her post, crawling on the boat floor to where he was sitting. Once by his side, she looked over to him again.  
  
"My past?"  
  
He nodded "Orlha, Glenn and I travelled back 10 years, in your life line. To save you from your own past."  
  
She did the math, and her eyes widened slightly.  
  
"You were at the orphanage?" she asked quietly  
  
"I saw everything."  
  
She really wasn't listening anymore. she was back at that horrible memory, it was only in bits and pieces, but she remembered something clear as crystal. Lynx, with his stupid clown by his side. Yet. when she saw his face, he really wasn't looking at her, but above her, past her, at something else.  
  
"All I did was get you out of the house. then I had to come back."  
  
~'No no! what about sis? She didn't want to get away, even though her lungs burned and her skin hurt. Lucca. what about her.' Yet.~  
  
her breathing became troubled causing Serge's face to twist with worry  
  
"Kid?"  
  
~a strong hand pulled her, it was useless to resist. he was bigger and stronger than her. so she followed him out of the room, her eyes fogged with tears. as she saw him jump over a heap of burning logs. She couldn't do that. maybe he should just leave her to die here. more tears came, then she noticed he was by her side again, arms out stretched.  
  
She was scared, she didn't know him at all, what if he was one of the cat demons' friends. but, she coughed as her little body shook roughly, and he didn't wait for her to accept his arms, he simply swept her off her feet and jumped over the burning logs.  
  
With her small arms pushed against her body, she leaned her head on his chest as he protectively hugged her tighter running out of the house. Against her ear she could hear agitated breathing and a quick heartbeat. She felt him jump off the front porch and instinctively her arms wound around his neck. As he ran harder towards the dark forest. The noise behind her made her whimper as she could only imagine the cabin falling to the ground.  
  
After a while the man's pace slowed to a jog, and eventually to a walk, then finally he stopped still panting and set her down on the cool grass.  
  
The first thing she did was turn back, to where they had come from, and she saw it. it was real. it was really happening. no. her home.  
  
She cried in front of the stranger and he just listened, without moving or saying a word. he had saved her. he wasn't bad. he had just saved her. but, who was he. she had never seen him before. he was probably going to leave her alone again. no.she stepped towards him, trying to catch a glimpse at his face. The face of the man who cared enough about her to rescue her.  
  
He kneeled down and extended his arms to her, she gladly pushed herself against him, feeling the steady thump of his heart under her ear again. She looked to his leg where he had a nasty burn, probably from the monsters or having jumped over the fire with her. He had gotten hurt because of her. she set a gentle hand next to the wound and looked up to see his arms covered in yucky red patches as well, he was really hurt, these continued on his chest and neck and. his face.  
  
She could see. tears mixed with blood and black ash run down his face and moistened her hair. he was crying. he with the red bandanna, long blue bangs over those soft sea blue eyes. crying for her.  
  
Tears spilled from her eyes as well as she looked into those depths, she didn't even know why... until he.... she gasped, the began to sob, all over again.  
  
"Kid!"  
  
"Snap out of it Kid!"  
  
two male voices made her jump as she opened her eyes again. Over her stood Glenn with a small band aid on his head and Serge, looking worried. as usual. Had she passed out?  
  
"Are you ok?" asked Serge  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
her thoughts wandered to her dream. no it wasn't a dream, it was a memory, a lost memory, awakened by Serge. it felt awful! It felt as if she were living it for the first time, yet she recognised every emotion she had felt....  
  
Serge.  
  
"I'm fine. sorry, I just. I'm fine. really." she explained to both of them.  
  
They didn't believe her obviously, but Glenn knew better than to argue with her right now. he went over to the back of the boat to sit back. Serge's gaze still pierced her eyes as she went to sit on a bench of the boat.  
  
Serge.  
  
It had been him. he had saved her. he had. how could she have forgotten? How could she have not recognised him. but she did, the 'first' time she saw him, there was something, there had always been something in his eyes. how could she have forgotten?  
  
Without making any noise he sat beside her, looking out to sea, they were almost there, and he could see the tower's huge size now, but right now something else concerned him.  
  
Turning to his right he was a bit surprised to see sad eyes and a smile on her face, and gave a silent gasp as two slender arms wound around his middle and her head was placed in the crook of his neck.  
  
"Thank you... for saving me."  
  
Glenn looked back at the scene just as surprised as Serge, then he smirked. "Kids." he murmured  
  
~~~~*°*~~~~  
  
¬¬ hmmmmmmmmm kinda weird, but what the hell, I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to leave a review! I'm almost at 50!!! Thank you so so so much! ^^ see ya in about ¬¬ tomorrow. hehehe 


	8. Before the End of Time

Well, that was quick, ne? I'll be too, takes place after the fight with the Time D. and after hearing really perturbing facts about Kid and Serge from the Chrono Trigger Char. So, enjoy.  
  
~~ At Peace  
  
"One Prism dagger lads."  
  
Serge was handed the object as Kid grumbled something like 'over expensive' giving Zappa the money they owed.  
  
Saying a final thank you, they made there way out of 'Smithy's' as Kid grumbled some more, counting what was left of the money and putting it back in it's pouch. Serge was still admiring the dagger.  
  
"Well let's get a move on."  
  
"Dammit you would think they could make em a little cheaper?! We had to go through all the work of actually bringin' him shiny materials, besides the fact that we bought the stupid hammer for him AND brought his other self to teach him how to make em. and he charges us like we're some freakin millionaires?!"  
  
"Yeah but we really don't have much of a choice. it's not like any of us can make em."  
  
"Oh yeah sure! What are you complaining about? You got two bloody Elanizers! Serge's got his Masamune and me? I got a crappy stone dagger!"  
  
"denadorite"  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
Glenn smiled nervously holding up his arms defensively. Obviously, Kid was not the type to drag herself lazily around everywhere when she was tired. Like himself. They hadn't slept last night. maybe it was the fact that they were fighting the unreal form of the Time devourer. They had reached Oppasa beach, and spoke with the ghost of three children, revealing very perturbing facts about Kid and Serge. He was as quiet as usual, and Kid was in one of the foulest moods he had ever seen, what freaked him out is that she hadn't said anything the whole way from the beach to Termina, even Serge looked worried about her. but then that wasn't anything unusual.  
  
They reached the entrance of Termina and Kid grabbed her dagger from Serge's hands.  
  
"Sorry Serge but I don't like goin out anywhere unarmed."  
  
"Um." he stopped at the first step and they both turned to look at him.  
  
"What?" asked Kid  
  
"Where. do we plan to go now?" he asked back  
  
Kid looked at him a bit confused, "Um. in case you forgot. there's something in the centre of the earth eating our time and our planet. you know it just occurred to me that maybe. we should stop it, but heck! That's just me! I guess I'm just giving it too much importance."  
  
Glenn raised his eyebrows. She was even snapping at Serge.  
  
"I didn't mean we shouldn't do something about this. you know we are, but would it be wise to go in the state we're in? we haven't slept in more than a day, we need more elements, our star count is low from having used summons, we haven't told anyone about this, and I... we need a little time. to, think things over."  
  
Kid looked back at him with an expressionless face, she could see him silently pleading with his eyes and understood that he was right. she had gotten news so shocking, that. it literally changed her perspective of. everything. herself, her life, even Serge. only he wasn't the kind to lock away his emotions and leave them, like she did. he needed to get things out to be at peace. She sighed and walked up the steps, then took a right and entered the inn. Glenn and Serge walked in behind her.  
  
"Thanks." he whispered to her  
  
"Just get in the room." She said stopping at the reception.  
  
~~  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Kid as Glenn approached the door of their room  
  
"I can't stand the silence in here. besides I have to go up to Viper Manor and explain everything."  
  
"But it's dark already."  
  
"If I see it's too late to come back, I'll just stay the night over there, if not I should be back in about an hour." He tightened the belt with his Elanizers and began to exit the room, then turned back at the confused couple "You two. should talk. it would do you good." He finished as he finally turned and left.  
  
Kid looked at the door for a while, before deciding to take off her gloves and continue to fiddle with her dagger, like she had been doing all afternoon. She knew Serge wanted to speak with her, with anyone actually, but she wasn't good at telling people her problems, less at listening to someone else's.  
  
"Kid."  
  
'Damn.' it seemed that he was just waiting for Glenn to leave, and probably Glenn knew it.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How are you doing?"  
  
"I. don't get ya."  
  
Serge sat up on his bed, then went over to hers, sitting by her side playing with the cover's loose threads. "You know what I mean. after what we heard at Opassa beach toda--"  
  
"I'm fine Serge. something like that ain't gonna rip me apart. I'm not like you."  
  
She heard the words too late to stop them, and felt helpless to her own rage towards herself. That was all she needed to improve her mood. He just sat silently beside her, as her guilt ate away at her for a while, before she felt him get up.  
  
"Sorry to have bothered you." he said dryly walking towards the door  
  
She let her shoulders drop and gave a frustrated sigh "Serge." she called to him  
  
"Look I understand if you'd rather let your problems eat you from the inside, but you're right, I'm not like you. and would actually like to solve this now, all I needed was a person to listen but you've made it quite clear that I won't find it in you." He said turning to the door again  
  
"I solve my problems in me own way, and that doesn't concern you, it would actually do you good to keep yer nose out of peoples lives. You didn't even let me say something before getting all mad at me!" she yelled getting up and walking toward him  
  
"You said all you needed to say. I understood, and anyway if I minded 'my own business' like you say. you would probably be dead right now."  
  
Her eyes widened in shock as Serge realized he had gone too far. He didn't see anything but a clenched fist before he staggered back clutching his left cheek. He hadn't expected anything less from Kid, if she could do more damage than a slap, she would. But what he got he deserved.  
  
She stood there staring at the floor and literally shaking form rage. 'how dare he?!' How dare he say something like that to her?! Nobody asked him to do what he did! Nobody wanted his help, she had been getting along just fine without him. She had done a good job of taking care of herself! She wasn't helpless! Her jaw clenched and her fist tightened so much her nails began to dig into her skin.  
  
"You should have just let me die then." she whispered through clenched teeth.  
  
She felt her eyes sting and jerked in surprise. 'no!' she wasn't going to cry for something as stupid as this! She promised herself she would never cry again, not since that night. ten years ago, when she also cried for him, but she would never do it again. Much less in front of him. No. she could take care of herself. she would prove Serge wrong. She didn't need him. he was wrong. She wasn't weak. She could take care of herself!  
  
"Kid!" he yelled after her.  
  
She turned to run out of the room when a rough glove closed around her wrist. She pulled hard.  
  
"Let me go! Don't you understand I want to get away from you?!" she pulled harder and with a sudden movement brought her free hand back to hit him again. He raised his free hand and caught her fist inches from his face.  
  
"Kid. I. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say ---"  
  
"What? That I'm pathetic and useless? Obviously you were just trying to get that out of your system so you could feel better right? isn't that how you deal with your problems?"  
  
"Kid."  
  
"No one asked you to do it. if I was too weak to save myself then you just should have left me to die,"  
  
"Kid."  
  
"It all goes back to the law of the jungle. survival of the fittest. you should know I'm worthless if I can't stand up for myself."  
  
"Dammit Kid listen to me!"  
  
she stopped her resistance against him and froze on the spot, too shocked to do anything. She had never heard him curse, or yell for that matter. It was totally out of his personality.  
  
"I just want you to listen to me." he said calmer this time.  
  
She didn't want to look at him, yet inevitably her eyes found their way to his. They pleaded her, begged her to stop. his eyes were the most expressive feature about him, and right now they were almost crying for her.  
  
She growled and cursed herself for being so susceptive, but finally, gave in and relaxed her muscles.  
  
"Let me go please."  
  
he hesitated a bit before finally loosening his fingers as she pulled her hand away and went to sit on her bed, her face turned way from him.  
  
"I'm sorry. I was just, hurt at the moment. and I guess I hurt you too without knowing."  
  
Kid looked down at the bed sheets as he continued "I never meant to say you were weak. You know you aren't. and you're right about me. if I had minded my own business you wouldn't have been in all those horrible situations in the first place. It's always my fault. I'm the one who's always stupid enough to put you through them to begin with, if it weren't for me your problems wouldn't be this complicated, and you would be able to get out of them yourself. but ever since you met me, I've been the one to put you through danger over and over again, therefore I'm the one who is obligated to save you."  
  
"Nice to know I'm a burden. I've always told you to forget about me when I'm useless. I don't want to be your obligation."  
  
"No, no. you have it all wrong, even if everything that has happened to you hadn't been my fault. I would still give anything for you. don't you see? You're not my burden. I'm yours."  
  
"What in God's name are you talking about?" she asked getting up from her bed and over to where he was.  
  
"How dumb are you?" she asked. he was at loss of words. She sighed, not waiting for his reply  
  
"Serge. If I could repeat history, if I could have a second chance at life. I would do everything as I did before since the day I met you. I wouldn't trade you for anything. and would give anything for you. And where. the devils do you get the idiotic idea that everything that happens to me is your fault? Have you really been thinking that since. since when? The Hydra poison?"  
  
"It was my fault."  
  
her brows knotted and she shook her head. "I should punch you again. Serge, it was me who wanted to sneak up to Viper Manor, it was me who decided to take Riddel hostage, me who didn't listen when we were off to fight Lynx in Mt. Pyre, me who was weak enough to be brainwashed. I was the one who wanted the Frozen Flame no matter what, I was the one falling into my own past. Me."  
  
Serge shook his head, but Kid continued "If anything." she sighed "You're right. I would be dead if not for you. I guess. you could say, I don't like owing nothin' and I owe you more than my life."  
  
"You don't owe me anything, I was simply paying you back for what I did to you."  
  
"Dammit Serge have you been listening to me at all? You did nothing, to put me in danger, it was not your fault. I wouldn't be mad at myself if it were."  
  
"You're to hard on yourself."  
  
"Yeah well my whole life has been hard on me."  
  
"That's why you deserve some protection and care once in a while. if you were only willing accept it."  
  
She looked up, as blue stared into blue then sighed and went to sit on her bed, after a few seconds she looked up to him expectantly.  
  
"Well. didn't you want to talk?" she said looking at the bed.  
  
~~  
  
"And do you believe it?" he asked  
  
"I don't want to. and. I can't know if it's a lie. just like I don't have any proof that it ain't true."  
  
She sighed and looked down at her fists. Wasn't he the one who was supposed to be talking? He did for a while, getting out what she suspected he would be talking about. she simply listened, not really knowing what to say to that, but about an hour back they had come across the Schala theme. and well.  
  
"It really doesn't have much importance." he said  
  
"Not much importance? Serge do you realize if it's true I. I have no identity. I have no body or life of my own. I'm a copy of someone else. someone else's essence."  
  
"That's not true. I can guaranty you that try as hard as I might, go as far as it is humanly possible, I will never. find someone, I... lo--... care for, as much as you."  
  
She thought for a moment. he was such a sweet boy, he would do or say anything to make her feel at peace, but. she wasn't. he said, care for.? Her gaze turned to his soft blue eyes.  
  
Then she turned away again, there was more than, 'care' in those eyes. she knew it, every bloody person they had met knew it. but, did he know? If he did, then why didn't he say anything? He did just say he cared for her more than anyone else, but, there were three little words that meant more than that.  
  
No. Just as well, they were going into a battle tomorrow they might not come out of, and it would be painfully terrible if he said something, that. would make her feel even closer to him than she already was... and then not be able to be together ever again.  
  
"Kid."  
  
She turned at her name, only to find his gaze upon his own gloves. He seemed to think a bout it for a while before finally deciding to look up at her. She was bit surprised to see a soft tinge of pink in his tanned cheeks and not knowing why, she felt her face burn as well. He wasn't going to.  
  
"I've been meaning. to tell you something."  
  
She frowned. A week ago hearing what he was about to say would have made her the happiest person in the world, but that was before. she didn't know the reason of her pessimism, but she knew something was going to happen tomorrow, something that would make his words very painful to hear. Something that would tear them apart. again.  
  
"Kid. I... I--"  
  
"Don't." she said softer than a whisper.  
  
At first Serge thought he was imagining things, he looked up to her sad eyes and forced smile, confused to say the least.  
  
"Please. just, wait till tomorrow kay? After we've done what we have to do, what if something should happen and."  
  
he placed a hand over hers interrupting her.  
  
"Nothing is going to happen. I promise."  
  
"You make too much promises ya can't keep."  
  
"I will keep it, I can if you can."  
  
She looked up at his sincere sapphire eyes and smiled. He was right, maybe, things wouldn't turn out so bad. She gave small sigh  
  
"It's late." he observed  
  
"Looks like Glenn decided to stay the night over."  
  
unidentifiable noises were heard in the wall to the other room in the inn. Serge smiled down at Kid and gave her hand a squeeze, then got of to head towards his own bed. She held him back with pink cheeks.  
  
"Could you. stay with me tonight?" she asked answering his silent question.  
  
He blushed looking down at her.  
  
"Not like that you pervert." she blushed as well, then turned to her bed again. "I just. don't want." she gave a deep sigh and let his hand go, settling back down on her bed. "Nah, it's nothing, forget about it. g'night."  
  
She swung her feet over her bed and got under the covers. Serge stared perplexed at her shifting figure until she finally gave a small sigh and her breathing relaxed. After contemplating her smooth figure for a while, he went to turn off the lights and finally went to bed.  
  
~~~  
  
it had been a few hours, and she still couldn't sleep, she had lost time as she turned to look at his innocent sleeping face. She sighed for what seemed the hundredth time that night and stared down at her blanket protectively over her legs.  
  
"Why can't you sleep?"  
  
The sound of his voice made her jump. She turned to his bed where he was still laying down, apparently trying to get the sleep out of his eyes, and waiting for her response.  
  
"Did I wake ya?"  
  
He shook his head lazily and pushed himself up to a sitting position.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked again  
  
"It's nothin. I'm fine, you should go to bed again..." she said looking down at her lap again.  
  
She listened as he got off his bed and felt her own sink with his weight, right next to her.  
  
"If it's keeping you up this late obviously it's not 'nothin'." He said again  
  
She was tired and didn't have an answer to that one, so she said the only thing she could, the truth.  
  
"I'm scared..."  
  
Serge turned to look at her face illuminated by the moonlight and gazed at her expressionless eyes. She swallowed to build up some courage and continued.  
  
"I don't... want to loose you..."  
  
He sighed inwardly, feeling a bit guilty for worrying her like this. Still admiring her fragile silhouette in the dark room. Understanding, in a way how she felt. "Kid." he began as she sighed again taking her legs to her chest. "I swear on my life, that tomorrow will not be the last day you see me. believe in me."  
  
"I do, but. I don't know why I feel this way" she explained silently  
  
His hand twitched a bit as he lifted it, a bit embarrassed, but none the less he settled it down over her shoulder. She still looked down at the blankets as she felt his arm go around her back, and after a while, she leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
"You're cold." he realized caressing her arm "You haven't slept all night have you?" he asked  
  
she hesitated a little before turning her head from side to side. He gave a small sigh and took her hand in his, bringing her down to her bed with him. She blinked in confusion as he shifted to a lying position with her half over him.  
  
"Kid, do you trust me?" he asked once they were both on her bed  
  
She stood quiet not fully understanding the question. "Yes" she said finally  
  
"Then prove it. don't be afraid of anything. I promise. I swear I'll never leave you."  
  
She looked up after those word with true meaning into fully alert eyes, looking down at her, for who knows how long, either one barely blinking, then in a subtle movement, she took her lips to the base of his chin, and said nothing more. Finally at ease in his arms.  
  
~~  
  
Kid woke up to the sound of rhythmic beatings under her ear and the soft movements of a warm descending and ascending chest. She smiled to herself, she had never slept so well in her life. Too bad it was over.  
  
"You know of course."  
  
She turned her head quickly to the strange voice in the room  
  
"That I HAVE to say something."  
  
she gasped and kicked her legs outward, pushing herself and Serge out of the bed.  
  
Both landed with a nice thwack on the wooden floor.  
  
"Huh what?!" asked Serge popping his head out of the messy covers.  
  
"GLENN!!!" Kid grabbed a pillow to cover herself, then remembered she was already dressed. Dammit! she threw the pillow hard at the man standing at the door laughing his head off at both of them, and hit him square in the face.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
She turned to see Serge blinking several times trying to get the sleep out of his eyes. His face still puffy. He looked cute like that.  
  
"Why is it every time you or he does something stupid I'm the one who always gets hurt?" asked Glenn removing the pillow from his head.  
  
"You want something harder?" Kid yelled searching the night stand  
  
"Geesh, has anyone ever told you you're definitely not morning person Serge?"  
  
He vaguely turned at the sound of his name and then proceeded to flop his head on the bed again.  
  
~~*°*~~  
  
I wasn't sure if I should have put that last part up.. Seemed to ruin the mood ne? anywho, almost finished!! OMG! I can't believe it! *sniffle* but anywho, I hope you liked it, it didn't seem realistic to me that S/K never fought, that's why I did this chapter.. but it wasn't too bad was it? At least they made up real sweet.. Ugh! Cavities! Damn I gotta go back to drama for a while..  
  
Don't forget to review!! 


	9. Farewell

^^¿ oki people please do not kill me, I know some of you though I was already dead.. But no! I'm alive! blame school and the stupid Calculus exam. dammit! but anywho, I still plan to have 3 more chapters in this story so.... Soooooooooooooo sorry for the delay! I'll try not to do it again!! ^.^'  
  
Anywho takes place well.. It's the good bye..... *sobs* yes... very sad, and a little action there as well so enjoy! And don't cry.... ah what the hell cry if ya want to I won't stop ya!  
  
~~  
  
Glenn gave his familiar smirk that seemed to have a sad feeling to it as Kid and Serge watched his body begin to fade slowly. He raised a hand to say good bye before disappearing completely. And Serge and Kid were left to themselves.  
  
Neither of them knew quite to do as they both stared into the empty space where Glenn had been.  
  
Kid stuttered a bit before she formed actual words when the new being in her spoke for her. "We alone do not have the power to heal the world's woes, or to solve all it's problems. Yet even then...."  
  
Serge turned to his right still not used to hearing Kid speak like that. it wasn't her. She turned to face him and her warm smiled curled up into her distinctive smirk. "Well... it was, bloody good knowin' ya mate..."  
  
He watched attently even through the dark surroundings. And saw her muscles were tense, and her breathing was a bit agitated.  
  
"Thanks for bein' born you Serge.... I guess now's the time to say. see ya later mate...."  
  
He couldn't tare his eyes off her seeing her soft small lips twitch once in a while and her eyes start to blink more often. And watched a little surprised as her soft sad expression became one of determination in a second. Still, with misty eyes.  
  
"But I'll find ya.... Sometime.... somewhere... I'm bloody sure of it! No matter the world ya live in....I'll find ya...."  
  
He watched as she could no longer hold her smart smirk, and it turned into a sad frown, taken in by her own emotions, eyebrows twitching as she squeezed her eyes shut. He didn't tell his body to do anything, but before he knew what had happened, her frail figure was pressed against his chest. He felt her take in large breaths of air, still trying to hold back her feelings, he shook his head at her stubbornness and held her tighter, ad that's when she unfolded her arms that were protectively around her chest to wrap them around his neck.  
  
"I'm sure of it...." she said in a semi cracked voice "I am sure I'll find you.... I will find you...."  
  
He pulled her away only enough to catch a glimpse of her face which he was surprised to find without tears. he shook his head inwardly and gave her a small smile.  
  
"I'll wait for eternity...." he said to her  
  
Then he grazed down at his chest. Looking at the ornament he had received ten years ago, the one that changed his life. With one hand he took it from his chest and up over his head, then placed it on her neck, softly caressing her soft skin as he took his hand away. She smiled back, not with her smirk but with a frail emotive smile, she really didn't care anymore, what did she have to hide. She felt a soft pressure over her hands as he took them in his own, then shut her tear filled eyes and stretched her neck up to him, feeling his warm breath caress her lips. His hands released hers, and she decided it was better looking into those deep sapphire eyes, but when she opened them, she was met with nothing but darkness, all around her. She looked incredulously around her to find nothing. he was gone.  
  
Her brows dropped and her shoulders went limp as she fell to the warm floor, face in her hands, a few tears escaping and dropping silently to the ground. She didn't care anymore, there was no one to hide her feelings from now, so she let out everything she had to. her back and shoulders shaking with every silent sob, palms pressing against her moist hot cheeks as she, for the first time in a long while. was free.  
  
~~  
  
Serge opened his eyes, to a shrilly voice in his ear. He realized he was on the sandy floor and lifted his head from the itchy sand wiping some of it off. He turned to the sound of the voice and found himself face to face with concerned green eyes. Leena. he was back.  
  
Not knowing why, he asked about Terra Tower, and FATE, to which of course Leena thought he was crazy. Schala warned him, everyone would forget. but he. he still had Kid's soft breath in his mind. her silent suffering, her soft skin, her smart words, her emotive blue eyes, staring into his.  
  
After Leena deciding the sun perturbed his mind, she suggested that they head back for today. Leaving Serge alone to his thoughts for a while. He looked down at the floor, at his favourite boots lined in white sand, then noticed something. With one hand, he lifted and studied his ornament, still around his neck.  
  
~~  
  
She sighed again, having been transported t the beach, by Schala no doubt, but why, she was back to her normal self by this time, and silently thanked her for being so compassionate and giving her the time she needed.  
  
"You must hurry. to the north. he depends on you, Kid." Said a small voice in her head. She looked down the beach to find familiar multicoloured coral growing a few feet from the water. Opassa Beach?  
  
"Hurry Kid."  
  
But why....?  
  
"Serge."  
  
A small child ran by her with flaming red hair, and a small purple dress, a head band holding back her long flowing hair.  
  
"Leena?" Kid asked, eyes wide.  
  
The child stopped her skipping and turned at the sound of her name. Kid was shocked looking into clear green eyes. But she was. that would mean Serge is small as well about six. or seven.  
  
Something snapped in her head as she remembered. This was the time. this was the age when Serge had.  
  
Without a glance back at the confused child she began to run, with all the power her legs could muster. That's right. she was the one who was supposed to save him. her brows furrowed as she ran faster, frustrated by the sand that sunk her steps slowing her down, she ran closer to the water to run on harder wet sand, and in the distance saw a group of Kids playing in the water.  
  
A black haired boy, a brown haired girl, and there, a little deeper In the water, a boy with deep blue hair. She gasped as suddenly the little boy was no longer seen on the surface of the water, it seemed as if he had simply been sucked in. Kid breathed hard and heavy as her lungs began to ache but she ran faster, not loosing site of where she had last seen him. She could hear the kids yelling now. Calling his name.  
  
Approaching them she ran into the water.  
  
"Go get help!" she told them, they both nodded and ran into the coral and past the rock, Kid advanced slowly with half her body underwater, and looked around, it had been around here. he had to be here somewhere. Cold sweat began to run down her face, no! she sank into the water as it's saltiness stung her eyes, but she saw noting. She emerged gasping for breath and looking around. Then, further into sea she saw a portion of bubbles pop on the surface. She dove into the water swimming as fast as she could towards it, when she got there she felt something tug at her feet, as the bank sloped down making the water neck high.  
  
Again she submerged her head and saw more bubbles, fewer this time, stretching her arms out she brushed something, she moved closer and felt it again, trying to grasp it, opening her eyes she saw him, his small limp body still being sucked in. He let out the last bit of air he had in a few bubbles as his hair swayed gently around him in the water. it was an under current, she could feel the water moving around him. Taking his small arm she pulled him hard, and after trying a few times finally got him free. Hugging him against her she used her legs to pushed them to the surface. And coughed up some salt water she had swallowed, she was shocked to see she couldn't touch the floor anymore, as the current had pulled them further out to sea, but she had to get to shore.  
  
She looked at the soaked little thing in her arms and saw his face was a bit blue. even though her legs burned swam to shore faster than she knew she could, using one arm for direction. As soon as her legs touched the floor, she used them to push herself along, finally she began to run where the waves broke. He was heavier on land, barely out of the water she squatted down and set him on the beached floor worried sick seeing his deep blue hair stick against his pale face. She set a finger under his nose to find he wasn't breathing.  
  
How could she give him air? Doing the only thing they taught her to do she lifted him on her knee face down, and started patting his back. she heard a sickening cough as water splashed on the humid sand. She continued for a while before she was sure he had nothing left him his lungs. Then she set him back on the sand, but he still wasn't breathing. She gave a whimper not knowing what to do anymore. something so innocent couldn't die because of her. how could she save him? How could she give him air? Her air?  
  
Not knowing what she was actually doing, she placed her mouth over his as she exhaled deeply, only she felt it go out his little nose, so again, she set her lips over his, covered his nose, and took a deep breath, another, and another, before his tiny body began to shake. He gave short desperate coughs trying to take in as much air as he could shaking violently. Kid gasped in surprise. It had worked, he coughed a bit more before taking in one final long breath, then he began to breath deeply, but normally. Kid herself gave a huge sigh of relief and giggled nervously, realising her whole body was shaking.  
  
Serge moaned a bit before his eyes fluttered open, and he looked at her, the same innocent eyes. She smiled sadly and took him in her arms.  
  
"Serge..."  
  
He simply lay there on her lap and took a hand to her chest, where she had a funny necklace. He toyed it a bit, before she took it off and placed on him. He looked down at the pendant he was still holding then up at her with big blue eyes. This lady had saved him, and giving him her necklace. she was nice.  
  
"Thank you... nice lady...."  
  
Hearing his small voice in her chest made her feel very warm inside, despite the fact that they were both soaked to the bone. She felt his shoulders slump a bit and his breathing finally relax, as his hand still grasped the pendant Serge had given her. And in turn had she had given back to him. She brushed her head against his hot forehead as Schala made it know to her she had to leave. She gave him one final kiss brushing his wet bangs away as he fell asleep in her womb.  
  
~~*°*~~  
  
*sigh* I got inspired....... anywho, hope you liked it and again really sorry for the delay.. ^^ this one's for you NoStyle! You gave me my request and here's yours! Ohohoho! And forget not..  
  
I'll be back... 


	10. To Love at Last

Love 

A cloaked figure ran through the forest pushing or slicing branches and twigs that got in their way. 

'So close…' 

The person jumped a small cliff formed by fallen trees to land on rough black boots, the cape settling down over their figure, before it began to fly in the wind again as the person resumed their swift pace. 

'Almost…'

~~

He stood up, alert. Someone was coming… fast, he didn't know what intentions this person had but it was better to be prepared, his boat swaying gently in the jungle sea he approached the line of trees, weapon out and ready. 

He felt his muscles tense as he observed the vegetation where the strange noised were the loudest. He saw a flash of brown and red and gasped as the figure suddenly came into view, stopping abruptly seeing him armed, breathing heavily. His weapon clattered to the damp forest floor. As all he could do was stare.

Two years. He knew it was real… he knew it had happened, he told everyone it wasn't a dream… no one remembered, but he never gave up hope, he stood there frozen in place, the catch of the day dropped and forgotten on the floor next to his swallow, and the forest animals oblivious as to what was happening still chattering away noisily as he stared in front of him. 

It had been two years… since that 'day', the one that had changed his life, the day he heard someone calling for him on Opassa beach… someone he knew… someone he had loved, someone who had promised to find him… no matter what… 

Someone who was now standing before him, a smile on her face and tears running down her cheeks, still trying to catch her breath. the person he promised never to give up on… the person that held his heart. 

~~

She was a bit out of breath having practically run almost all the way from here to Arni, but her heart would surely explode is she didn't see him soon. As she suspected, he was a bit surprised to see her. She smiled at the look on his face and looked him over, he had grown. 

~ "Serge? Who would like to know?"

"I'm... a friend of his... can I speak to him?"

"Um... he's not here at the moment, he went fishing and should be back in a bout a half hour if you would like to wait... would you like some tea?"

"No thank you... is he going to dock here in Arni?"

"No, he doesn't like to fish here, he goes to the sea south of the Hydra Marshes, west of the Archipelago, says there's more over there."

"Thank you!" she ran out of Serge's little hut, leaving Marge a bit confused but it didn't matter now, she had actually found him, found a way to make it back to El Nido... he was only a few miles away and that would not stop her when she was so close. ~ 

He no longer wore his red bandanna, but replaced it with a black one, simple with no designs. He wore a loose grey shirt she had seen pirates wear with a lace up front, although who knows where he left the lace, under it she could see the same black shirt he wore under his vest when she met him. Also his shorts were replaced by loose sea blue pants, although his boots were the same. He looked different, but his eyes... his soft innocent deep blue eyes... would never change. 

At first she was scared, she thought he wouldn't remember her as she had been warned by Schala that everyone would forget their adventure, but seeing the look on his face, the glow in his eyes… she knew, he still remembered, he still loved her. That's when her tears started.

~~

He stood there, staring at her for the longest time, taking in every detail, the way her eyes scanned him, the tears that made her eyes twinkle before rolling silently down her cheeks, he had never seen her cry before. It was almost mesmerising, watching the crystalline droplets make their way down her smooth factions, then slide softly down her cheek line, and finally fall silently to the ground. The way her body relaxed as she caught her breath. every movement she made… she was so beautiful. 

A brown cloak pulled over her beautiful golden hair open in front and cascading down her back. underneath it the familiar short red skirt, only now adorned with a white lining of waves, and instead of her normal white shirt and red top, she had on a black top that hugged her upper body and tied at the back of her neck. Instead of her rough brown gloves she now had black ones, similar to Orlha's revealing only her fingers. She took her right hand to her chest, unbuttoning the cloak and pulling it off her shoulders, letting her long golden hair flow down her back. she now wore it loose, only two strips of hair tied at the back to keep it out of her face. 

He watched as she chuckled slightly, wiping her moist cheeks. Then she turned to him and smiled

"Hi mate…" she said in a cracked voice "remember me?"

It felt wonderful, to hear her voice again, slightly changed, but to hear those simple word again, made It hard for him to breath. She had found him… she had kept her promise… somehow… she had done it… she was here before his very eyes… she was real…

He cut the distance between them as fast as his legs would carry him, she dropped the cloak and her bag of luggage to the ground and opened her arms for him. He took her into his chest and embraced her tightly, lifting her off the ground, wanting to take her in. he heard as her sniffles became sobs and hiccups and felt her arms tighten around his neck and back.

She was really here… it wasn't a dream… he felt her soft bangs brush against his face, felt the weight of her body in his arms, the soft smell of cinnamon she had always carried, the way her arms almost desperately, clawed at his back, neck and hair. And he just stood there, with her in his arms. Never wanting to leave her again, but wanting her to become a part of him, as she no doubt already was. 

"I… I told you… I would find ya… didn't I? No matter what… I promised you…" she said in a cracked voice between sobs. He held her tighter

"I missed you for so long… so much…" he said in her ear

He heard her sniffle once before she giggled "Enough of this sappy stuff now…" she said wiping her face "It's not like me to cry like this… besides we can't stand here and weep all day. and not that I'm uncomfortable but my feet ain't touching the ground…" she giggled softly

He couldn't care less, she was with him and that was all that mattered, nothing could have made him happier. He smiled at her and let her down till her feet were on the floor again. She smiled up at him and took a delicate finger to his face brushing away a stray blue bang behind his ear..

"Good to know… you still give a damn…" she said smiling 

he pulled her in his embrace again and let her scent flood his senses, she didn't object but looked up to him with misty eyes. He closed his, taking a hand to her hair and pulling her in, feeling his body tingle when their lips met. 

She deepened the kiss and let tears flow down her cheeks, dammit what love could do to a person. She pulled away with a solemn expression on her face, then set her head against his shoulder

"I missed you too Serge… more than you can imagine… that's why I'm here… that's why I made it…" 

"I never doubted you… I never forgot you… but waited for your return… I never stopped loving or believing in you…"

She nodded "Love can do stuff to ya… it can hurt you… make you happy, even kill you…"

Serge nodded "Or make you live another day… what do you think kept me alive…?"

She smiled… since when had he become so romantic? The occasion called for it… 

"I love you Serge… now and forever…"

"Always…"

~~*°*~~

**_~Owari~_**

A/N: ugh! Sap and mush! What has gotten into me? Just take note that I wrote this after seeing the end, and well even though I was spoiled… I was still a little disappointed *sobs* what S/K fan wouldn't be?! I mean…… arrrrrggggg!!!!! But hey!!! Serge didn't forget! Cuz Leena thought he was crazy talking about Terra Tower and what not ne????????? ^^ *hope* so I got inspired and wrote this, the last Untold story I'm posting *cough cough* I hope… and I hope you enjoyed this meaningless little fic! Thank you soooo much for your support and great reviews!! *sniff* I'll never forget you!!!

^^ hehehe… for those of you who care… I have a little fanart of this chap the kiss that is, buuuut, it's too big!! I can't post it! Does somebody know how to compress an image?! If so please tell me how in your review, it's one of the few fanarts that I really like! So please tell me! ^^ arigatou again! And Sayonara for now……… 


End file.
